<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un instant entre parenthèses by 6Starlight6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529846">Un instant entre parenthèses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6'>6Starlight6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sith stuff, That's Not How The Force Works, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan et Anakin embarquent pour une mission sur Korriban. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner en plein territoire Sith ? A peu près tout, et Anakin en fait les frais. Mais peut-être qu’il n’en découlera pas que du mauvais.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ! Me voici de retour avec une fic Star Wars ! Celle-ci fait 12 chapitres, déjà tous rédigés, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense publier une fois par semaine, tous les jeudi.</p><p>Le rating E est surtout pour le dernier chapitre, qui contient du smut. J’ai sinon déjà mis tous les tags qui me semblent appropriés pour l’ensemble de la fic. (Est-ce que vous préférez ça ? Ou les avoir petit à petit?)</p><p>Un grand merci à <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya">Félicia</a> pour la Bêta lecture !</p><p>J’espère que cela va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Je devrais vous accompagner Maître !</p>
<p>— Ahsoka, reprit Anakin avec patience, ce qui n’avait jamais cessé d’étonner Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Il faut dire qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment associé cette qualité avec son ancien Padawan. Anakin avait beaucoup de qualités, mais la patience n’en avait jamais fait partie. Ce qui démontrait bien que faire enseigner Anakin avait été une bonne décision. Cela allait définitivement faire mûrir Anakin. Comme Anakin lui-même avait fait mûrir Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Une planète Sith n’est pas un endroit pour un Padawan, tenta Anakin.</p>
<p>— Mais Maître, interrompit Ahsoka. Avec vous et Maître Obi-Wan, je ne risque rien.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sentit sa bouche se tendre dans un rictus, alors qu’Anakin lui jeta un regard qui ne pouvait qu’être décrit comme désespéré. Obi-Wan ignora, comme à son habitude, la douce vague de chaleur qui le parcourut. Il prit pitié de son ancien Padawan et intervint dans sa discussion avec Ahsoka :</p>
<p>— Les planètes Sith ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, jeune novice, fit-il du ton le plus professoral qu’il pouvait. Un instant d’inattention pourrait nous coûter la vie, ou bien pire… Nous ne pouvons donc pas nous permettre le luxe de diviser notre attention sur ta protection. Il est bien plus sage que tu restes au Temple. Tu pourras en profiter pour avancer dans tes leçons.</p>
<p>Ahsoka et Anakin roulèrent les yeux sous sa tirade. Le second fit tout de même attention à ce que sa Padawan ne le remarque pas.</p>
<p>— Exactement, reprit Anakin en faisant face à sa Padawan. Obi-Wan a raison, tu devrais profiter de ce temps libre pour réviser. Je suis sûr que tu as des leçons à rattraper en Histoire de la Galaxie.</p>
<p>— Oui, Maître, répondit Ahsoka, baissant la tête.</p>
<p>Son aura dans la Force diminua, amenant un sentiment de défaite. Obi-Wan lui offrit un sourire et elle lui répondit légèrement.</p>
<p>— Il y aura d’autres occasions, ajouta Anakin en posant sa main sur l’une de ses épaules.</p>
<p>Il devait sans doute avoir senti la déception de sa Padawan, accrue par leur lien de Maître et Padawan. Obi-Wan pouvait sentir la reconnaissance dans l’aura d’Anakin à travers leur propre lien. Il tira doucement sur le lien en réponse à Anakin.</p>
<p>— Oui, Maître, fit une nouvelle fois Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Cette fois, elle les laissa s’éloigner en direction de leur transport. Ils s’échangèrent des signes de la main jusqu’à ce qu’ils montent dans leur transport.</p>
<p>— Vous croyez que ça ira Maître ? demanda Anakin.</p>
<p>Il semblait plutôt inquiet. Mais il était difficile de dire si c’était pour sa Padawan ou pour leur mission. Obi-Wan caressa légèrement son aura dans la Force de la sienne, se retenant de faire bien plus. Ce qui serait extrêmement satisfaisant, mais surtout extrêmement déplacé.</p>
<p>— Ne t’inquiète pas Anakin, je suis sûr qu’Ahsoka trouvera de quoi s’occuper, offrit Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>La jeune Togruta ne resterait sans doute pas inactive, et il était sûr qu’elle finirait par s’enfoncer dans le pétrin. Mais Obi-Wan ne se faisait pas de soucis pour elle. Elle arriverait à s’en sortir. En vérité, c’était plus pour Anakin et lui qu’Obi-Wan était inquiet. Un monde Sith était vraiment quelque chose à ne pas prendre à la légère. Ces mondes étaient corrompus par le Côté Obscure. Obi-Wan avait peur des tentations que leur proposerait cette planète.</p>
<p>— Ouais, répondit Anakin, mais il n’avait pas vraiment l’air convaincu.</p>
<p>Cela sembla le travailler tout le temps qu’il leur fallut pour atteindre leur croiseur, si Obi-Wan en croyait sa mine pensive.</p>
<p>Ils finirent par embarquer sans encombre à bord du Négociateur. Exceptionnellement, une partie de la 501-ième légion avait rejoint les troupes d’Obi-Wan. En effet, leur mission était des plus périlleuses, et le Conseil Jedi avait estimé nécessaire cette main d’œuvre supplémentaire. La mission d’Obi-Wan et Anakin était de récupérer un holocron Sith, de le sécuriser et de le ramener au Temple Jedi. Il y avait donc de grandes chances qu’ils se fassent attaquer par les Séparatistes sur le chemin du retour. Ce qu’Obi-Wan déplorait fortement. Anakin et lui allaient être affaiblis par leur escapade à la surface de la planète Sith, et ils allaient tout de même devoir être en alerte à cause des Séparatistes. Obi-Wan s’en sentait déjà fourbu. Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus convaincant, et décourager Yoda de l’envoyer lui récupérer cet holocron. C’était d’ailleurs grâce à lui qu’ils savaient que cet holocron existait et où il se trouvait. Le Grand Maître avait eu une vision du futur impliquant un holocron Sith se trouvant sur Korriban. Obi-Wan ignorait ce qu’il avait vu exactement, Yoda n’avait pas jugé bon de partager les détails de sa vision au Conseil. Mais il n’avait pas eu à insister beaucoup pour que sécuriser l’holocron soit la seule solution envisageable. Même sans la vision du Grand Maître, chacun était d’accord pour dire qu’ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser un artefact Sith ainsi dans la nature. La mauvaise personne allait forcément finir par mettre la main dessus.</p>
<p>— Général ! firent Rex et Cody à leur arrivée à bord du Négociateur.</p>
<p>Cela sembla sortir Anakin de ses pensées, le faisant se concentrer sur la situation présente.</p>
<p>— Sommes-nous prêts à partir ? demanda-t-il aux deux Clones.</p>
<p>— Dès que vous en donnerez l’ordre général, répondit Rex avec son professionnalisme habituel.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan se contenta d’un signe de tête et d’un sourire à Cody avant de prendre la direction du pont principal. Les trois autres le suivirent, Rex n’interrompit pas le rapport sur l’état des troupes et du vaisseau qu’il faisait à Anakin.</p>
<p>— Si tout est prêt, alors allons-y ! finit par pointer presque sévèrement Anakin alors qu’ils atteignirent le pont principal du croiseur.</p>
<p>Les ordres furent donc donnés pour s’éloigner de Coruscant et sauter dans l’hyperespace.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan passa la plus grande partie du voyage dans sa cabine. Il prit soin de relire les différentes informations concernant Korriban qu’il avait réunies dans un datapad avant leur départ. Arriver préparé ne serait sans doute pas de trop. Il avait aussi essayé de se reposer un peu, souhaitant économiser ses forces. Mais le sommeil l’avait boudé, comme bien trop souvent. Alors Obi-Wan avait opté pour la méditation. Ce n’était pas aussi efficace qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais cela ferait l’affaire, il en avait l’habitude. La méditation avait l’avantage de le recentrer dans la Force, de travailler sur sa connexion avec Elle. Ça ne pouvait qu’être bénéfique au vu de l’endroit où il se rendait.</p>
<p>Il leur fallut près d’une rotation pour atteindre leur destination, ou en tout cas le point le plus proche possible de leur destination. Aucune route à travers l’hyperespace ne liait Korriban à Coruscant, pour des raisons évidentes. Bien que le monde Sith était maintenant à l’abandon, personne ne voulait le voir relié à la planète la plus peuplée de la Galaxie. Le reste de leur voyage se ferait donc sans vitesse lumière.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’il sentit la décélération caractéristique de la sortie de l’hyperespace, Obi-Wan sortit de sa méditation et se rendit sur le pont principal. Sa présence n’y était sans doute pas requise, mais il préférait rester en alerte, maintenant qu’ils étaient sortis de l’hyperespace et qu’ils approchaient le monde Sith.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sur le pont, Obi-Wan trouva Anakin. Il </span>
  <span>était dans la même position que lorsqu’il l’avait quitté, les deux pieds écartés bien ancrés sur le sol, les mains croisées derrière s</span>
  <span>on</span>
  <span> dos, les épaules rejetées vers l’arrière, la tête droite et son regard bleu océan fixé sur l’immensité de l’espace devant lui. On aurait presque dit qu’il avait passé l’entièreté du voyage ainsi. Mais il s’était sans doute </span>
  <span>éclipsé</span>
  <span> lui aussi dans ses quartiers pour prendre du repos.</span>
</p>
<p>— Anakin, salua Obi-Wan avec un signe de tête, en venant se poser à côté de lui.</p>
<p>— Maître, lui rendit le jeune homme en tournant son regard vers lui.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan dut se retenir de ne pas emmêler son aura avec celle de son ancien Padawan. Il fit aussi bien attention à ne laisser que ses émotions superficielles filtrer à travers leur lien. Ne souhaitant pas qu’Anakin en découvre un peu trop sur lui. Certaines choses se devaient de demeurer secrètes. Obi-Wan en avait déjà suffisamment honte lui-même, il n’avait pas besoin du regard de son ami en plus.</p>
<p>— Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Obi-Wan, à personne en particulier, croisant les bras sur son torse.</p>
<p>— Nous poursuivons notre route comme prévu général, lui répondit Cody.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan se saisit du datapad que le clone lui tendit, l’examinant avec attention. Ses doigts vinrent caresser sa barbe sans qu’il s’en rende vraiment compte.</p>
<p>— Nous devrions être en vue de notre objectif à 1000, continua le commandant.</p>
<p>— Merci Cody.</p>
<p>Le clone salua avant de retourner à d’autres tâches. Il y eut un instant de silence entre les deux Jedis avant qu’Obi-Wan demande :</p>
<p>— Comment tu te sens ?</p>
<p>À travers leur lien, Anakin paraissait très calme. Mais Obi-Wan savait très bien qu’Anakin aussi camouflait une grande partie de ses émotions. S’il n’y avait pas les batailles où ils combattaient ensemble, l’intérêt de leur lien était presque nul vu la manière dont ils s’en protégeaient. Mais au cœur des combats, ce n’était pas pareil. Le lien était ouvert en grand, et ils partageaient tout. Leurs émotions, leur position, leur état de santé. Parce que cela pouvait leur faire gagner de précieuses secondes. Et à la guerre, quelques secondes de plus ou de moins pouvaient faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Obi-Wan ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que leur lien lui avait déjà sauvé la vie.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien se passer, Maître, lui répondit Anakin.</p>
<p>Il était difficile de dire qui il essayait de convaincre avec cette phrase. Obi-Wan ou lui-même.</p>
<p>— Ne laisse pas le Côté Obscure te déconcentrer de notre objectif, prévint Obi-Wan en avance.</p>
<p>— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan s’inquiétait. Obi-Wan s’inquiétait toujours lorsque cela concernait Anakin. Et ce n’était pas bon, et il le savait parfaitement.</p>
<p>Ils finirent par arriver en vue de leur destination. Un transport les emmena à la surface de la planète. Si quelques clones les accompagnèrent pour ce vol, seuls Obi-Wan et Anakin débarquèrent.</p>
<p>— Attendez notre signal pour venir nous chercher, ordonna Anakin aux troupes alors qu’il descendait du LAATi.</p>
<p>— À vos ordres général ! salua Rex.</p>
<p>Le transport ne tarda pas à s’envoler, refermant ses portes, afin de rejoindre le Négociateur. Laissant Obi-Wan et Anakin seuls sur la planète. La surface de Korriban était rocheuse. Des montagnes rouges sortaient du sol, se dressant sévèrement, intimidantes. Un vent chaud soufflait entre les monts, semblant charrier une atmosphère particulièrement rance et moisie. Obi-Wan n’avait aucune envie de prolonger plus que nécessaire son séjour sur cette maudite planète.</p>
<p>— Allons-y, fit-il alors.</p>
<p>Ils se mirent en marche, se battant contre le vent. Selon la vision de Maître Yoda, l’holocron devait se trouver quelque part à l’entrée de la Vallée des Seigneurs Noirs. Obi-Wan espérait qu’ils n’auraient pas à entrer dans la Vallée. Les légendes à propos de cette vallée étaient multiples et elles faisaient tout froid dans le dos, même à un Maître Jedi confirmé. Arriver à l’entrée de la Vallée leur prit plusieurs heures de marche. La configuration du terrain avait empêché leur transport de se poser plus près. Et Obi-Wan n’aurait pas voulu amener les clones, ou tout autre individu pas correctement entraîné, trop proches de cet endroit sinistre. La Force était bien trop torturée à proximité de la Vallée, exultant le Côté Obscur. Elle se pressait vicieusement contre l’esprit d’Obi-Wan, cherchant une entrée à travers ses boucliers maintenus fermement contre son esprit. Il savait que la moindre faille dans sa concentration pouvait s’avérer fatale, lui donnant une autre raison de rester fixé sur leur objectif.</p>
<p>
  <span>Trouver l</span>
  <span>’holocron ne s’avéra pas si long que prévu, pour une fois qu’ils eurent atteint l’entrée de la Vallée des Seigneurs Noirs. La Force semblait se rassembler autour de l’objet maudit, comme des nuages s’apprêtant à former une violente tempête. Obi-Wan et Anakin n’eurent donc pas besoin de concerter avant de se diriger dans </span>
  <span>l’œil</span>
  <span> de la tempête. Ils arrivèrent vers l’une des parois rocheuses qui encadrai</span>
  <span>en</span>
  <span>t la Vallée. Mais ce fut bien tout ce qu’ils trouvèrent. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à part de la roche rougeâtre. Pas de grotte, pas de </span>
  <span>ruine</span>
  <span>, rien.</span>
</p>
<p>— Eh bien…, fit Obi-Wan en observant la formation rocheuse.</p>
<p>À côté de lui, Anakin avait fermé les yeux. Obi-Wan pouvait sentir grâce à la Force, que son ami se concentrait sur Elle, cherchant. Obi-Wan continua d’observer la montagne en face de lui, prenant garde à ne pas déconcentrer Anakin. Celui-ci rouvrit assez rapidement les yeux.</p>
<p>— En haut, fit-il en désignant le sommet de la paroi rocheuse.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan poussa un soupir. L’escalade ne lui disait rien, mais ils n’avaient sans doute pas le choix.</p>
<p>— Allons-y, dit-il alors en commençant à chercher des prises dans la roche.</p>
<p>
  <span>L</span>
  <span>’escalade fut un peu plus difficile que prévu. La roche était bien trop friable et plusieurs fois, Obi-Wan et Anakin manquèrent de tomber. Heureusement, ils finirent par arriver au sommet sans </span>
  <span>dégâts.</span>
  <span> Ils mirent tous les deux quelques secondes à se remettre de l’effort. Obi-Wan frotta ses vêtements, essayant d’en ôter la poussière rouge qui s’y était déposée. Mais cela ne fut pas vraiment efficace, à son grand désarroi. L’expression qu’Anakin lui présenta irrita légèrement Obi-Wan, bien moins qu’elle ne répandit la chaleur dans son </span>
  <span>cœur.</span>
  <span> Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais il n’en eut pas besoin. Obi-Wan savait qu’il lui pointait que les vêtements foncés étaient bien plus pratique que ses robes crèmes, comme il s’évertuait à le lui répéter. Mais le noir n’allait bien qu’à Anakin, de son avis. Obi-Wan secoua la tête, à moitié exaspéré </span>
  <span>par</span>
  <span> son ancien Padawan et à moitié pour se reconcentrer sur la situation.</span>
</p>
<p>Le haut de la montagne où ils se trouvaient était plutôt escarpé, leur garantissant encore quelques sessions d’escalade. Le côté donnant sur la Vallée des Seigneurs Noirs était le point d’ancrage de plusieurs monuments. Les plus remarquables d’entre eux étaient des sculptures de seigneurs Sith maintenant décédés. Malgré tout ce que la planète en elle-même représentait, une part d’Obi-Wan ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être impressionnée par l’incommensurabilité du lieu. Il se retira cependant bien vite cela de l’esprit, ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles penser.</p>
<p>— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il donc à Anakin.</p>
<p>— Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le jeune homme, observant le paysage devant eux.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan poussa un nouveau soupir, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant vers l’arrière. Fouiller tout le haut de la montagne à la recherche de l’holocron ne lui disait rien, mais on aurait bien dit qu’ils n’allaient pas avoir le choix.</p>
<p>En vérité, le hasard, ou la Force furent de leur côté, et ils tombèrent directement sur l’holocron. Obi-Wan faillit trébucher dessus alors qu’il s’avançait pour commencer leur recherche. L’objet était donc par terre, comme s’il avait été porté là par le vent qui soufflait sur la planète. Il était de forme pyramidale et brillait d’une lueur rouge malsaine.</p>
<p>— Attention Maître, sourit Anakin en se penchant pour ramasser l’holocron.</p>
<p>— Anakin non ! cria Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Mais cela fut trop tard, Anakin avait déjà touché l’objet Sith de sa main gauche. À peine ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l’holocron que la Force se déchaîna. Obi-Wan tomba sur le côté sous la puissance de la perturbation. Il eut l’impression de se faire aveugler et de s’évanouir en même temps. Tout devint noir et blanc derrière ses paupières closes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient au son d’un hurlement dont il lui était impossible de deviner la provenance. Lui ou Anakin ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey !</p>
<p>Merci beaucoup pour les kudos ! Voici la suite, où on va savoir ce qui est arrivé à Obi-Wan et Anakin !</p>
<p>J'espère que cela vous plaira.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan reprit connaissance, le visage pressé contre la roche rouge de Korriban. Il ne s’était même pas vraiment rendu compte qu’il avait perdu connaissance. Il fallait croire que la perturbation dans la Force lorsqu’Anakin avait touché l’holocron avait été bien trop dure à supporter pour son esprit. Obi-Wan se redressa lentement, sentant son sang pulser douloureusement dans son crâne. Il porta une main à sa tempe espérant que cela arrange son mal de tête, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il resta un moment en position assise, grognant sous la douleur. Quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il observa les alentours, cherchant Anakin. Sans doute que le jeune homme s’était lui aussi évanoui. Obi-Wan allait lui passer un savon pour toucher ainsi un artefact Sith. Seulement, toute idée de sermon quitta son esprit quand il ne trouva Anakin nulle part près de lui.</p>
<p>— Anakin ? fit-il alors par-dessus le vent chaud de la planète.</p>
<p>Il ne reçut aucune réponse, tordant son estomac en un nœud douloureux.</p>
<p>— Anakin ?! cria-t-il en se redressant.</p>
<p>
  <span>La peur commen</span>
  <span>çait à envahir son esprit, l’empêcher de penser correctement. Obi-Wan serra les dents, essayant de calmer son esprit. Il fallait qu’ils mettent ses sentiments pour Anakin de côté, ils ne lui apportaient rien de bon dans cette situation. Le détachement était la clé, comme le Code Jedi l</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> promouvait haut et fort. Obi-Wan s’assit à terre, en tailleur. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Quand il fut </span>
  <span>suffisamment</span>
  <span> serein, il se dirigea vers l’endroit, dans son esprit, où son lien avec Anakin était enraciné. Trouver le lien intact lui fit l’effet d’un coup dans le plexus solaire. Anakin était vivant. Obi-Wan le savait, parce qu’il savait comment le lien réagissait à la Mort. Gardant sa concentration et plongeant plus profondément le long du lien, il essaya de déterminer l’état du jeune homme et où il se trouvait. La plupart des boucliers d’Anakin étaient toujours en place, signifiant que s’il s’était lui aussi évanoui, il avait maintenant repris connaissance. Cependant, plusieurs boucliers furent baissés à l’approche d’Obi-Wan. Cela lui permit d’obtenir plus d’informations sur son ancien Padawan. Anakin était terrifié, fut la première chose qu’il put capter. Il ne semblait pas blessé, mais il était désorienté. Et il était proche. Obi-Wan ignorait si ces informations devaient le rassurer ou non. Si Anakin était proche et qu’il ne pouvait pas le voir, cela lui semblait plutôt mauvais signe.</span>
</p>
<p>— Anakin ? réessaya Obi-Wan, bien plus doucement cette fois-ci.</p>
<p>Aucune réponse ne lui vint, comme les fois précédentes. Seulement, Anakin tira sur leur lien, y envoyant une bonne dose de frustration. Obi-Wan lui répondit, essayant de le rassurer et de le calmer. Il décida de rester dans sa légère transe méditative, jugeant que c’était son meilleur moyen de retrouver Anakin.</p>
<p>Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu’Obi-Wan puisse trouver quoique ce soit pour l’aider à localiser le jeune homme. Les émotions émanant d’Anakin semblèrent se calmer. La terreur était toujours présente, mais elle paraissait étouffée. La désorientation sembla disparaître à mesure que le temps passait. Et il se rapprochait, mais Obi-Wan était toujours incapable de le voir. Étrangement, il se rapprochait lentement, bien plus lentement que son pas habituel le lui permettait. Obi-Wan envisageait de plus en plus l’hypothèse que lui et Anakin n’évoluaient plus sur le même plan stellaire, ce qui l’empêchait de voir son ami. Ou alors, il était devenu invisible et il était blessé, ce qui expliquait l’allure et le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas le voir.</p>
<p>
  <span>Trop concentr</span>
  <span>é dans la recherche de son ancien Padawan, Obi-Wan ne sentit pas que quelque chose lui monta</span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> sur la jambe. En vérité, il ne le sentit et l’entendit que lorsqu</span>
  <span>e la chose</span>
  <span> le pinça. Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux, sifflant de douleur. Son premier reflex fut d’ôter la chose de sa cuisse en lui donnant une tape de la main, mais son nom crié l’en retint.</span>
</p>
<p>Sur sa cuisse se trouvait Anakin.</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, effar</span>
  <span>é. Anakin avait l’air d’être en bonne santé, mis à part le fait qu’il ne devait pas mesurer plus de </span>
  <span>quinze</span>
  <span> centimètres.</span>
</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan, appela Anakin, les bras croisés sur le torse et une moue contrite sur son visage maintenant minuscule.</p>
<p>— Oui Anakin ?</p>
<p>Sa voix ne sonnait pas comme habituellement quand il faisait près d’un mètre nonante. Elle paraissait distordue. Mais c’était bien la seule chose qui avait changé. L’aura d’Anakin dans la Force restait aussi lumineuse et attractive qu’une supergéante, éclipsant absolument tout et particulièrement les autres aura. On aurait presque dit un phare géant guidant les bateaux perdus dans la nuit, et Obi-Wan était l’un de ses bateaux. Parfois, son aura pouvait se montrer violente, tel un feu d’incendie qui détruisait tout sur son passage.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien ? demanda alors Anakin après avoir poussé un petit soupir et décroisé les bras.</p>
<p>— Je vais bien, lui répondit Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin eut un petit hochement de tête. Obi-Wan ne lui retourna pas sa question, parce que la réponse était assez évidente.</p>
<p>— Au moins nous avons trouvé l’holocron, soupira le jeune homme en jetant un regard à l’artefact.</p>
<p>— En effet, souffla Obi-Wan, un sourcil haussé. Mais il aurait peut-être été sage de ne pas toucher un holocron Sith.</p>
<p>— J’avais remarqué !</p>
<p>Se quereller ne servait à rien, alors Obi-Wan se retint de surenchérir. Il fallait qu’ils quittent cette planète. Et qu’ils trouvent quelque chose pour Anakin, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état-là !</p>
<p>— Bien, fit alors Obi-Wan en commençant à se redresser.</p>
<p>— Oh ! Obi-Wan ! pointa Anakin en essayant de s’accrocher aux habits de l’autre homme.</p>
<p>— Oh, pardon !</p>
<p>Obi-Wan se rassit assez précipitamment, voulant éviter une chute à Anakin. Celui-ci marcha un instant à quatre pattes le long de sa jambe avant de se redresser.</p>
<p>— Cela va poser problème, pointa un peu inutilement Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Ouais, lui répondit Anakin les bras croisés sur le torse.</p>
<p>Il ne paraissait vraiment pas heureux de la situation, mais Obi-Wan pouvait le comprendre, il n’aurait pas apprécié de se retrouver réduit ainsi.</p>
<p>— Bien, pardonne-moi, fit Obi-Wan avant de se saisir d’Anakin.</p>
<p>Celui-ci poussa un cri d’étonnement quand les doigts de son Maître se refermèrent sur sa taille, son torse et une partie de ses jambes. Obi-Wan sentit ses mains minuscules pousser contre son index, sans doute pour sortir de sa poigne. Il l’ignora, amenant Anakin contre son torse. Il glissa son ami dans son col, entre deux couches de robe Jedi.</p>
<p>— Ow, vous pourriez prévenir quand même ! se plaignit Anakin en gigotant désagréablement contre le haut de son torse.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan essaya de ne pas prêter attention au fait qu’Anakin était le plus proche de sa peau qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. En effet, seule une fine tunique les séparait, s’il omettait les vêtements que portait Anakin.</p>
<p>— Accroche-toi, le prévint-il alors qu’il se relevait.</p>
<p>Anakin poussa quelques exclamations, mais tout se passa plutôt bien, il était encore accroché au col d’Obi-Wan lorsque celui-ci fut debout.</p>
<p>— Bien, nota le plus âgé. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à récupérer l’holocron, puis nous retournerons sur le Négociateur et on verra ce que les médecins peuvent faire pour toi Anakin.</p>
<p>— Ouais… Je vous déconseille de toucher l’holocron, Maître.</p>
<p>— Ne sois pas insolent Anakin.</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas insolent !</p>
<p>Obi-Wan secoua la tête, soupirant par le nez. Il sortit une boîte noire de sa ceinture utilitaire.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Anakin en gigotant contre son torse.</p>
<p>— Ça va nous permettre de transporter l’holocron en toute sécurité.</p>
<p>Anakin ne fit aucune remarque et se tint même plutôt tranquille alors qu’Obi-Wan manipulait l’holocron grâce à la Force pour le faire entrer dans la boîte. Il prit bien garde de la refermer soigneusement, ne voulant pas que l’artefact s’en échappe par mégarde.</p>
<p>— Bien, fit-il en fixant la boîte à sa ceinture.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan considéra l’idée d’appeler les clones maintenant, ne voulant pas tenter l’escalade pour descendre de la montagne avec Anakin contre lui. Mais il répugnait vraiment à les faire venir autant proche de la Vallée des Seigneurs Noirs. Même s’ils ne maîtrisaient pas la Force, l’ambiance leur serait tout de même lourde.</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan ? finit par demander Anakin.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est rien, le rassura-t-il. Allons-y.</p>
<p>— Je vous suis Maître.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ne put empêcher un léger éclat de rire de franchir ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Je suis rassuré de voir que tu n’as pas perdu ton sens de l’humour douteux, fit-il à son ancien Padawan.</p>
<p>— Très drôle.</p>
<p>Bien trop habitué, Obi-Wan put l’entendre rouler des yeux.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan s’approcha du bord de la falaise, se préparant à la descente. Il aurait pu simplement sauter dans le vide et ralentir sa chute avec la Force, mais il ne voulait pas risquer son chargement, que ce soit l’holocron ou Anakin. Dos au vide, il commença à descendre, prenant garde à la roche friable. Contre lui, il pouvait sentir Anakin s’accrocher plus fermement à sa tunique. Plusieurs fois, le vent faillit le déséquilibrer, faisant fouetter ses vêtements.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien ? dut crier Obi-Wan pour espérer se faire entendre par Anakin.</p>
<p>— Jusqu’ici, lui répondit Anakin de la même façon.</p>
<p>Sa voix paraissait encore plus distordue lorsqu’il criait, lui donnant un son aigu qu’elle n’avait pas habituellement. C’en était presque désagréable. Seulement, il n’y avait sans doute rien à faire.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan poursuivit la descente. Malheureusement, une de ses prises se brisa sous sa main, le déséquilibrant. Une rafale de vent le fit basculer, le décrochant de la paroi. Heureusement, la Force l’empêcha de s’écraser au sol et de se briser tous les os. Il put ralentir sa chute suffisamment pour pouvoir rouler sur lui-même dans la poussière. Cela n’arrangea cependant pas son mal de tête.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien Anakin ? demanda-t-il une fois qu’il eut repris ses esprits.</p>
<p>— Ça va, répondit-il en gigotant contre lui.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan passa la main dans son col, aidant Anakin à ajuster sa position.</p>
<p>— Bien, fit-il une fois que le jeune homme fut plus correctement installé.</p>
<p>Il se releva précautionneusement, vérifiant d’une main que la boîte contenant l’holocron était toujours accrochée à sa ceinture. Quand il fut assuré qu’il n’avait pas perdu son précieux chargement, il se remit en route, s’éloignant de la Vallée des Seigneurs Noirs. Il ne refit pas la totalité du chemin à contresens, décidant de s’arrêter bien avant le point où ils avaient été transportés à la surface de la planète. Il voulait revenir sur le Négociateur au plus vite. Anakin devait se faire examiner de toute urgence, et l’holocron serait plus en sûreté sur le croiseur. Sans parler du fait qu’Obi-Wan n’en pouvait plus de l’atmosphère si étouffante de la planète.</p>
<p>— Cody ? fit Obi-Wan en portant le communicateur, qu’il avait à l’avant-bras, devant son visage.</p>
<p>— Oui général Kenobi ? répondit le commandant clone au grand soulagement d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Nous sommes prêts pour l’évacuation, informa-t-il. Nous sommes à 5 klicks de notre point d’atterrissage.</p>
<p>— C’est compris monsieur, je vous envoie un transport.</p>
<p>— Merci Cody. Kenobi terminé.</p>
<p>— Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre, continua Obi-Wan à l’adresse d’Anakin.</p>
<p>— Ouais, fit le plus jeune en se tortillant encore.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan le sentit glisser de son col et l’escalader.</p>
<p>— Anakin ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?</p>
<p>— J’opte pour une meilleure vue.</p>
<p>Ce qui ne voulait absolument rien dire pour Obi-Wan. Mais il ne posa pas la question, se contentant de noter les mouvements de son ancien Padawan et se tenant prêt à le rattraper au cas où il chuterait. Anakin grimpa le long de son torse, s’accrochant à ses vêtements, en direction de son épaule gauche. Il s’assit sur celle-ci, donnant à Obi-Wan l’envie de hausser violemment l’épaule pour y ôter ce poids inhabituel. Même si Anakin ne devait plus peser que quelques grammes maintenant.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que la vue est à ton goût ? demanda Obi-Wan après un certain temps sans qu’Anakin bouge.</p>
<p>— Bien mieux, commenta la plus jeune.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan put deviner son sourire rien qu’au ton de sa voix, remuant la chaleur dans son ventre et étirant ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Ils attendirent leur transport en silence. Leurs esprits occupés à résister aux assauts du Côté Obscure. Et leurs corps aux rafales de vent qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus violentes.</p>
<p>Leur transport arriva en soulevant un nuage de poussière rougeâtre dans leur direction. Obi-Wan sentit Anakin s’agripper à ses vêtements, sans doute pour éviter de se faire déséquilibrer.</p>
<p>— Où est le général Skywalker ? furent les premières paroles de Rex lorsque la porte du transport s’ouvrit.</p>
<p>— Avec moi, répondit Obi-Wan en criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vent et le bruit des moteurs.</p>
<p>Heureusement, Rex ne posa pas plus de questions et Obi-Wan put monter dans le transport sans encombre. Il se sentit de mieux en mieux à mesure qu’il s’éloignait de la surface de la planète.</p>
<p>— Général ? fit alors Rex son regard en direction de l’épaule d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Ouais, répondit Anakin. Tout ne s’est pas passé comme prévu.</p>
<p>Il était impossible de deviner les expressions du capitaine clone derrière son casque, mais Obi-Wan était à peu près sûr que c’est un visage perplexe qu’il tourna dans sa direction. Cependant, le clone ne rajouta rien. Obi-Wan le savait suffisamment professionnel, et sans doute bien trop habitué aux frasques d’Anakin, pour s’arrêter sur si peu.</p>
<p>— Vous pouvez prévenir Kix que du travail l’attendra à l’infirmerie une fois que nous serons de retour sur le croiseur, fit tout de même Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Oui, monsieur, répondit Rex avant de relayer l’ordre à l’une de ses subordonnées.</p>
<p>Sur son épaule, Anakin soupira.</p>
<p>— Je vais bien, bouda-t-il.</p>
<p>— Et que fais-tu des cent septante centimètres que tu as perdus ?</p>
<p>— Un détail, choisit de répondre Anakin.</p>
<p>— Vraiment ?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Il fut assez rapidement évident que Kix ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour Anakin. Obi-Wan s’en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même, c’était pourtant tellement évident.</p>
<p>— Tout ce que je peux vous dire, fit le clone. C’est que le général Skywalker a plutôt l’air d’être en bonne santé.</p>
<p>Anakin se trouvait au centre de la table d’auscultation, le faisant paraître encore plus petit qu’il ne l’était réellement. Surtout en contraste avec les instruments disposés à côté de lui. Le bout du stéthoscope faisait la taille du torse d’Anakin, donc impossible à utiliser. C’était sans parler des appareils pour prendre la pression ou des seringues.</p>
<p>— Mais si son état a été causé par le contact avec l’holocron, je suppose que les guérisseurs Jedi pourront vous être d’une plus grande aide que moi.</p>
<p>— Oui, sans doute, fit Obi-Wan en caressant sa moustache de ses doigts.</p>
<p>Anakin était bien silencieux depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés à l’infirmerie. Obi-Wan se demandait si c’était par peur de recevoir une injection s’il se comportait mal, ou si c’était pour d’autres raisons bien plus préoccupantes.</p>
<p>— Cela nous fait donc une raison de plus de nous hâter vers Coruscant, continua-t-il.</p>
<p>— Coruscant ? répéta Anakin ayant l’air absolument nauséeux.</p>
<p>— Oui, Coruscant, nous devons y amener l’holocron. Tu t’en souviens ?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan fit de son mieux pour ignorer le pincement désagréable dans son estomac.</p>
<p>— Quoi ? Bien sûr que je m’en souviens, Maître ! Vous me prenez pour un demeuré ?!</p>
<p>— Non, bien sûr que non. Calme-toi Anakin.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur son torse, un ombre sur ses yeux bleus-océans. Obi-Wan ne rajouta rien, se sentant désespérément démuni face à la situation. À moins que ce soit face au besoin d’indépendance de plus en plus grandissant dont faisait preuve Anakin. Bien évidemment l’attachement était prohibé dans l’Ordre. Obi-Wan le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier être le mentor de son ami, d’être la personne vers laquelle il se tournait en cas de besoin. Seulement Anakin semblait ne plus avoir besoin ou envie de se reposer sur lui. Et Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire quelque chose, et cela aurait sans doute été réprimé par l’Ordre, mais il en avait tellement envie.</p>
<p>— Général, fit alors Cody juste à côté d’Obi-Wan, le faisant presque sursauter.</p>
<p>Le clone était sans doute arrivé lorsqu’il s’était perdu dans ses pensées.</p>
<p>— Oui, Cody ?</p>
<p>— Nous sommes prêts pour le saut dans l’hyperespace, informa le commandant.</p>
<p>— Bien, fit Obi-Wan. Je vous rejoins sur le pont.</p>
<p>Il eut un court silence avant qu’il ne salue :</p>
<p>— Anakin, Kix.</p>
<p>— Où croyez-vous aller sans moi, Maître, grinça Anakin.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan voulut répondre qu’au vu de son état, il devait rester à l’infirmerie, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Anakin se redressa, et avec l’aide de la Force sauta sur l’épaule gauche d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu m’accompagnes Anakin.</p>
<p>— Bien trouvé Maître !</p>
<p>Obi-Wan le sentit s’appuyer contre le côté de sa tête. Sa main minuscule se posant près de son oreille. Poussant un petit soupire, Obi-Wan suivit Cody sur le pont principal du Négociateur.</p>
<hr/>
<p>— N’empêche, grogna Fives en enfournant une pleine fourchette de nourriture dans sa bouche. C’est vraiment bizarre ce qui est arrivé au général.</p>
<p>— Un truc de Jedi, pointa sagement Echo.</p>
<p>— Ouais, un truc de Jedi, mais un truc de Jedi vachement bizarre quand même, enchérit Hevy, un cure-dents entre les lèvres.</p>
<p>Les trois clones se trouvaient à l’un des mess du croiseur. Profitant d’un instant de pause pour se restaurer.</p>
<p>— N’empêche, reprit Fives après quelques minutes de silence. Avec le général dans cet état, j’aurais peur de lui marcher dessus par mégarde.</p>
<p>— Ne sois pas stupide, réprima Hevy. C’est du général Skywalker dont nous parlons, ce n’est pas ça qui va le mettre à terre. Tu sais bien comment il est.</p>
<p>— Ouais, justement, continua Fives. On sait tous comment il est ! Toujours à se jeter en premier vers le danger.</p>
<p>— Ce qui fait de lui un bon général, interrompit Echo.</p>
<p>— Ouais, mais dans ce cas, j’ai pas l’impression que ça lui soit bénéfique, même avec tous ses pouvoirs de Jedi.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? On dirait que tu as une idée derrière la tête, fit Hevy en se penchant en avant en direction de Fives.</p>
<p>Fives jeta un coup d’œil à sa droite et à sa gauche avant de se pencher lui aussi en avant.</p>
<p>— Arrangeons-nous pour être près de lui, pour le protéger. Bien mieux qu’habituellement.</p>
<p>— Je marche, fit Hevy sans hésitation.</p>
<p>— Moi aussi, répondit plus calmement Echo.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que vous faites vous trois ? Vous ne préparez rien de louche, n’est-ce pas ? fit une voix au-dessus d’eux.</p>
<p>Les trois clones se redressèrent d’un coup, dans une parfaite synchronisation, lorsqu’ils reconnurent la voix de leur capitaine.</p>
<p>— On ne faisait rien de louche, capitaine ! s’empressa de répondre Hevy. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.</p>
<p>Rex ne parut pas vraiment convaincu. Il les observa un moment avant de pointer :</p>
<p>— Vous êtes en retard pour votre quart sur le pont.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.</p>
<p>Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey !</p>
<p>Merci beaucoup pour les kudos et les commentaires !</p>
<p>Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin observait l’avancée du croiseur, perché sur la console centrale du pont principal. S’il avait fait sa taille habituelle, Obi-Wan n’aurait pas manqué de le réprimander. Arguant que ce n’était pas digne de s’asseoir ainsi et que c’était une mauvaise utilisation du matériel. Ce qui était sans doute vrai. C’est sans doute pour cela qu’Anakin ne s’asseyait pas ainsi habituellement, plus depuis qu’il n’était plus un Padawan en tout cas. Après tout, il devait montrer l’exemple à son propre Padawan, en tout cas dans ce genre de domaine.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien Anakin ? fit alors Obi-Wan en se plaçant près de lui.</p>
<p>Anakin dut lever les yeux pour observer le visage de l’autre homme. Cela remua quelque chose en lui qu’il n’était pas complètement sûr d’apprécier. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu’il n’avait pas dû lever son regard sur son Maître.</p>
<p>— Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, essaya-t-il de rassurer.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan s’inquiétait trop, tout le temps. Oui, Anakin faisait moins d’un dixième de sa taille normale, mais il allait bien. Il se sentait bien, bien mieux que lors des premières secondes après avoir touché l’holocron. Tous ses sens avaient été désorientés, l’empêchant de faire quoique ce soit, même de se défendre contre une potentielle agression. Mais heureusement, cela avait passé. Il se sentait bien maintenant, comme il se sentait à son habitude.</p>
<p>— Nous ne devrions pas atteindre Coruscant dans trop longtemps, continua Obi-Wan. Je suis sûr que les guérisseurs au Temple pourront faire quelque chose pour toi.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin se contenta de pousser un soupir. Il esp</span>
  <span>érait vraiment que les guérisseurs pourraient </span>
  <span>l’aider</span>
  <span>, il ne se voyait pas finir sa vie ainsi. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Padmé, parce qu’il était sûr de se mettre à pleurer sinon.</span>
</p>
<p>Anakin prit une longue inspiration, afin de se sortir tout cela de la tête, ou au moins de le repousser plus loin. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’apitoyer ainsi maintenant. Quand il serait de retour dans sa chambre, au Temple, là il aurait le temps de réfléchir. Mais maintenant, il était toujours en mission, il fallait qu’il reste concentré, n’importe quoi pouvait arriver.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans doute qu</span>
  <span>’il n’aurait pas dû penser </span>
  <span>cela</span>
  <span>. Parce que le croiseur tangua violemment.</span>
</p>
<p>Anakin dut s’accrocher de toutes ses forces à la console centrale pour ne pas se faire éjecter. À côté de lui, Obi-Wan parut bien moins affecté par le changement de trajectoire.</p>
<p>— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Maître Jedi.</p>
<p>Sa voix était demandante, ne tolérant pas de ne pas se faire obéir sur le champ. Anakin connaissait ce ton de voix. À une époque, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la satisfaire. Cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.</p>
<p>Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre au Maître Jedi, le croiseur tangua de l’autre côté.</p>
<p>Anakin glissa contre la console centrale, ne réussissant qu’à freiner son dérapage. Le métal était trop glissant sous ses doigts, il ne put s’y accrocher. Heureusement, il put amortir sa chute en roulant sur le sol. Cela le fit à moitié atterrir sur le bout de la botte d’Obi-Wan. Il s’empressa de monter sur le pied devant lui, voulant à tout prix éviter de se faire écraser par mégarde. Il s’accrocha à la cheville d’Obi-Wan, sentant celui-ci se restreindre de bouger au maximum.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien Anakin ? demanda l’autre homme.</p>
<p>— Ça va Maître.</p>
<p>En vérité, Anakin se sentait proche d’avoir la nausée. Il ne savait pas si c’était le croiseur ou le pied d’Obi-Wan, mais quelque chose tanguait trop, lui donnant le mal de mer. Heureusement, Obi-Wan sembla prendre pitié de lui. Il se pencha vers le sol, présentant sa main devant Anakin, paume vers le ciel. Anakin n’hésita pas. S’aidant quelque peu de la Force, il sauta sur la main de son Maître. Il s’accrocha à ses doigts alors qu’Obi-Wan remontait sa main vers son visage. Définitivement, Anakin n’arrivait pas à s’habituer à être transporté ainsi. Il avait l’impression que tout bougeait sans lui. Pourtant, sur le principe, cela devait être la même chose qu’un ascenseur. Mais les ascenseurs ne le rendaient pas à moitié malade.</p>
<p>— Tu n’as pas l’air en forme Anakin, fit la voix d’Obi-Wan désagréablement proche.</p>
<p>Anakin pouvait même sentir son souffle contre son corps. Cela le fait frissonner, sans qu’il ne sache exactement pourquoi. De froid ? De chaud ? De dégoût ?</p>
<p>— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Maître, lui répondit-il en sautant sur l’épaule d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Ici, il avait une meilleure vue. Une vue qui lui donnait presque l’impression que tout allait bien, qu’il ne lui manquait pas près d’un mètre septante.</p>
<p>— Commandant, demanda sévèrement Obi-Wan. Que se passe-t-il ?</p>
<p>— Nous sommes tirés hors de l’hyperespace, répondit Cody en s’accrochant à un panneau de contrôle alors que le croiseur tanguait encore une fois. Sans doute par un rayon tracteur.</p>
<p>Anakin avait vraiment envie de voir le vaisseau qui les tirait ainsi de l’hyperespace, particulièrement son rayon tracteur. Ce n’était pas anodin que de pouvoir tracter un croiseur Jedi entier hors de l’hyperespace. Et puis, il fallait bien qu’il fasse passer l’envie à leur ennemi de les tracter ainsi. Parce que bien évidemment on ne tractait pas un vaisseau de la République sans mauvaises intentions. C’était évident !</p>
<p>Le Négociateur s’ébranla dangereusement quand il se fit finalement sortir de l’hyperespace. Il s’immobilisa juste à côté d’un vaisseau amiral Séparatiste.</p>
<p>— Tous à vos postes, messieurs, ordonna Cody. Préparez-vous pour un abordage.</p>
<p>Ils n’eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d’entendre les nasses d’abordage se planter dans la coque du croiseur. Cela déclencha les différentes alarmes de sécurité du croiseur. Le bruit des sirènes envahit les oreilles d’Anakin, réduisant sa concentration au moment présent.</p>
<p>— C’était à prévoir, soupira Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec lui. C’était évident que les Séparatistes allaient essayer de les empêcher de ramener l’holocron sur Coruscant. Le Comte Dooku pourrait sans doute en tirer quelque chose. Quelque chose de néfaste, sans aucun doute.</p>
<p>— Comment ont-ils pu deviner où nous nous trouvions ? demanda Cody.</p>
<p>— C’est une question intéressante, lui répondit Obi-Wan en décrochant son sabre laser de sa ceinture. Et la réponse le sera tout autant.</p>
<p>Anakin ne prit pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir aux implications des paroles d’Obi-Wan. Parce que celui-ci s’était mis à marcher en direction de la sortie du pont principal. Et Anakin devait mettre toute sa concentration dans les mouvements de son ami, pour éviter de tomber ou de se mettre à avoir le mal de mer. La démarche d’Obi-Wan était volontaire, le guidant droit à son but.</p>
<p>Ils n’eurent pas à se déplacer bien loin pour trouver les premiers droïdes. Une des nasses d’abordage avait creusé un trou à quelques couloirs du pont principal. Des droïdes de combat et des supers droïdes s’étaient déjà rependus le long du couloir, ouvrant le feu sur tout ce qu’ils pouvaient bien trouver.</p>
<p>Comme un seul homme, Anakin et Obi-Wan se jetèrent dans la bataille.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sauta, sabre laser en garde haute, s</span>
  <span>’aidant de la Force pour monter suffisamment haut afin de pouvoir écraser un </span>
  <span>droïde</span>
  <span> de combat à terre avec son sabre laser. Seulement lorsque son arme entra en contact avec le cuirassé du </span>
  <span>droïde</span>
  <span>, rien ne se passa, si ce n’est une légère </span>
  <span>brûlure</span>
  <span> sur le </span>
  <span>revêtement</span>
  <span> doré du crâne du </span>
  <span>droïde.</span>
  <span> Ana</span>
  <span>kin</span>
  <span> ne put donc que rebondir sur le </span>
  <span>droïde</span>
  <span> pour se place</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> en face de lui, dans un salto gracieux. Sauf qu’</span>
  <span>au lieu de</span>
  <span> se trouv</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> à la même hauteur que le </span>
  <span>droïde</span>
  <span>, comme il en avait l’habitude, il se trouva à ses pieds.</span>
</p>
<p>— Oh oh, fit Anakin en voyant le droïde pointer son blaster sur lui.</p>
<p>Évidemment que son sabre n’avait fait aucun dégât, il avait la taille d’un cure-dent maintenant, puisqu’il avait rétréci avec lui. Il aurait dû y penser bien avant !</p>
<p>Le droïde tira.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin </span>
  <span>para</span>
  <span> avec son sabre laser, comme il en avait l</span>
  <span>’ha</span>
  <span>b</span>
  <span>itude. Il réussit à renvoyer le tir sur son assaillant, mais l’énergie contenue dans le tir, qui lui faisait légèrement trembler le poignet en temps normal, l’envoya rouler au sol. Il passa extrêmement près du pied d’un clone, manquant de se faire écraser. Il se releva rapidement, mais il fut pris d’un étrange vertige à la vue des clones s’avançant vers l’ennemi. Leurs armures blanches se transformant en un étrange brouillard </span>
  <span>fantomatique</span>
  <span>. Il recula de quelques pas, écarquillant les yeux, ne sachant que faire. Il avait l’impression de se sentir inutile. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé en plein combat depuis ses années en tant que Padawan. Cela le rendait malade.</span>
</p>
<p>— Général ! fit alors un clone à sa gauche.</p>
<p>Anakin releva la tête, découvrant Fives. Le clone s’était légèrement penché en avant, tendant sa main vers Anakin. Celui-ci n’hésita pas, rester au sol était trop dangereux. Il sauta dans la main de Fives. Le clone monta sa main au niveau de ses yeux. Anakin put observer son reflet dans les fentes de vision de son casque. C’était étrange. Il savait que sa taille avait changé, mais en se regardant ainsi il ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire. Son apparence physique n’avait pas vraiment changé, elle. Mis à part le fait qu’il était dans la paume de Fives, il n’y avait rien qui indiquait qu’il faisait moins de vingt centimètres.</p>
<p>— Général, j’ai besoin de mes deux mains pour tirer, fit remarquer Fives.</p>
<p>
  <span>Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu</span>
  <span>’il était gêné, mais Anakin n’en était pas sûr, comme il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Alors, il sauta sur l’épaule du clone. À ce moment, il sentit son lien avec Obi-Wan être tiré en direction de l’autre Jedi. Anakin lui répondit de la même manière, lui signifiant qu’il était vivant. Il sentit les boucliers d’Obi-Wan se </span>
  <span>baisser</span>
  <span> doucement, l’invitant à faire de même, à entrer dans l’espèce de fusion qui rythmait leur combat. Anakin hésita. Après tout, il n’était pas en état de combattre, pas de manière habituelle en tout cas. Il ne pourrait pas compléter correctement le duo qu’il formait avec Obi-Wan. Il se contenta donc de tirer une nouvelle fois sur le lien, y poussant sa frustration. Obi-Wan lui répondit avec une vague </span>
  <span>d’apaisement.</span>
</p>
<p>— Fives, fit alors Anakin. Rapprochons-nous d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— À vos ordres, général !</p>
<p>Le clone avança dans les lignes, prenant garde à bien rester à couvert et plus particulièrement son côté droit. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement en vue des premières lignes et d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Soldat ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? fit Rex, en tournant la tête vers Fives tout en continuant à tirer sur les droïdes.</p>
<p>— Ordres du général, répondit Fives en faisant un mouvement de tête vers son épaule droite.</p>
<p>— Oh, général, salua Rex. Je ne vous avais pas vu.</p>
<p>— Pas de problème, soupira Anakin en faisant un signe de la main.</p>
<p>Est-ce que sa vie allait se résumer à ça maintenant ? Ses proches ne le remarquant pas. Anakin écarta la pensée de Padmé de son esprit, maintenant n’était pas le moment pour ça.</p>
<p>Alors que Fives se trouvait maintenant en première ligne, aux côtés de Rex, Anakin put sauter une nouvelle fois sur l’un des droïdes. Il choisit l’un des super droïdes. Il ne sortit pas son sabre laser, essayant d’être assez discret pour que le droïde ne le remarque pas. Il atterrit sur l’une des épaules du droïde. Puis, il se glissa dans l’une des fentes de son blindage. Il passait tout juste, s’il avait été à peine plus grand, il n’aurait pas pu se faufiler ainsi à l’intérieur de la machine.</p>
<p>Anakin observa pendant un instant les divers composants qui donnaient vie au super droïde. Il hésita un instant, se demandant comment il devait procéder, quels fils il devait couper pour arrêter le soldat mécanique, quel composant il devait détruire. Il tritura pendant un instant les différents outils qu’il avait toujours sur lui, accroché à sa ceinture, qui avait été rétrécie avec lui. Finalement, il se décida pour une méthode universelle. Il décrocha son sabre laser de sa ceinture, l’alluma, éclairant de bleu tous les composants autour de lui. Puis, il se mit à trancher dans tout ce qui était à sa portée. Lorsqu’il sentit le droïde vaciller vers l’avant, il s’aida de la Force pour sauter hors de la carcasse de métal. Il n’hésita pas avant d’atterrir sur le droïde suivant.</p>
<p>Ils finirent par repousser les droïdes. Le fait qu’ils ne soient pas accompagnés par Ventress ou Grievious était étrangement suspicieux, même pour Anakin.</p>
<p>— Anakin ? fit Obi-Wan en époussetant la manche de sa robe Jedi, son regard bleu-gris parcourant les restes de droïdes à ses pieds.</p>
<p>Anakin tira sur leur lien pour indiquer sa position, entre plusieurs carcasses métalliques. Obi-Wan ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, s’accroupissant en face de lui.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>— On peut dire ça, choisit de répondre Anakin avant de prendre son élan pour sauter sur l’épaule du Maître Jedi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey !</p>
<p>Voici la suite, avec le retour sur Coruscant et les dialogues bien trop durs à écrire de Yoda ! J'espère avoir été à la hauteur XD</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Le ciel au-dessus de Coruscant était encombré, comme </span>
  <span>cela était souvent le cas</span>
  <span>. Des centaines et des centaines de vaisseaux essayaient d’accéder au cœur de la République. La plupart d’entre eux étaient des vaisseaux cargo, amenant de quoi faire vivre les habitants de la cité-planète, faire vivre les millions d’âmes qui consommaient, mais ne produisaient rien. Heureusement, faire partie de la Grande Armée de la République donnait accès à quelques maigres privilèges. Et l’un d’entre eux était de pouvoir accéder bien plus facilement à l’atmosphère polluée de Coruscant.</span>
</p>
<p>Anakin observait l’approche de la surface de la planète, le ventre noué. Il en ignorait les causes. Peut-être était-ce l’idée de revoir Padmé ? Celle d’être confronté aux Guérisseurs du Temple ? Au Conseil ? À sa Padawan ? Ou bien était-ce le fait qu’il n’avait rien avalé depuis le voyage d’aller pour Korriban ?</p>
<p>— Général, l’interrompit Rex dans ses réflexions. Votre transport est prêt à partir. Le général Kenobi s’y trouve déjà.</p>
<p>— Bien, souffla Anakin.</p>
<p>Il sauta sur l’épaule de son capitaine. Rex comprit très bien l’intention derrière ce geste et quitta le pont principal pour les hangars. Malgré la courte durée du voyage, la plupart des personnes côtoyant Anakin avaient compris les changements de comportement de leur général. Et ils avaient rapidement appris à s’y adapter.</p>
<p>À leur arrivée dans le transport, Obi-Wan leur adressa un signe de tête. Anakin préféra ne pas prêter attention aux étranges sensations dans son estomac. Il devait sans doute être encore stressé. Et il y avait bien de quoi, n’est-ce pas ? Il était à peu près sûr de se prendre une remontrance par le Conseil, comme quoi on ne touchait pas ainsi un artefact Sith. Comme si les mots d’Obi-Wan et sa situation actuelle ne lui avaient pas déjà servi de leçon ! Il n’était plus un Padawan ! Il était un Chevalier Jedi, un Général ! Il savait reconnaître ses erreurs. Et toucher un holocron Sith en était clairement une ! Il avait compris. Pas besoin de lui rabâcher trente fois la même chose.</p>
<p>Le trajet jusqu’à l’un des hangars du Temple se fit en silence. Ils débarquèrent dans l’un des hangars les moins fréquentés du Temple, comme cela avait été prévu. Ce qui était arrangeant.</p>
<p>Une fois qu’ils eurent débarqué, Anakin sauta sur l’épaule d’Obi-Wan alors que celui-ci donnait ses dernières instructions à Cody. Aucun des deux ne broncha. Le Maître Jedi lui jeta tout de même un coup d’œil.</p>
<p>Anakin essaya de ne pas s’attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les beaux reflets gris dans les yeux bleus d’Obi-Wan. Il connaissait ses yeux par cœur ainsi que les émotions qu’ils pouvait transmettre. Mais il ne pouvait s’en lasser. Surtout d’aussi près, il n’avait jamais vu les yeux d’Obi-Wan d’aussi près. Cela lui permit de noter qu’ils étaient agrémentés de quelques touches vertes d’eau. Pas que cela ne soit d’aucune sorte d’importance de toute manière.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan et Anakin n’eurent pas à aller bien plus loin pour trouver le Conseil Jedi. Ils trouvèrent plusieurs de ses membres juste dans le hangar. Ils avaient sans doute été avertis de leur arrivée imminente.</p>
<p>— Un problème, avoir eu, vous semblez, nota Maître Yoda.</p>
<p>— Maîtres, s’inclina Obi-Wan. Nous avons trouvé l’holocron. Mais Anakin a été victime de sa malédiction.</p>
<p>
  <span>Les regards des Maîtres Jedi se tournèrent vers Anakin. Celui-ci dut </span>
  <span>user</span>
  <span> de toute sa volonté pour ne pas broncher. Une part de lui avait envie de détourner les yeux, honteux, de cacher son visage et ses fautes dans les cheveux d’Obi-Wan, </span>
  <span>y inspirer leur odeur et oublier tous ses tourments.</span>
</p>
<p>— Aux Guérisseurs, le jeune Skywalker, nous devons mener, continua Yoda, ses yeux perçants observant Anakin.</p>
<p>— Cela me semble être le plus sage, répondit Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Les Maîtres Jedi commencèrent à se diriger en direction des Halls du Guérison, discutant de la mission. Anakin se concentra sur les mouvements d’Obi-Wan pour ne pas chuter ou se rendre malade. Lors de leur avancée, Obi-Wan passa l’holocron Sith à Windu, bien sécurisé dans sa boîte.</p>
<p>— Je vais m’assurer personnellement que cet holocron soit enfermé dans la chambre forte du Temple, dans la section la plus sécurisée. Nous ne voulons pas que ce qui est arrivé à Skywalker se reproduise.</p>
<p>Anakin essaya de ne pas se sentir particulièrement visé, comme à chaque fois que Windu ouvrait la bouche pour faire un commentaire. Cela ne l’aiderait en rien, et il savait qu’il n’avait pas été particulièrement malin en touchant l’holocron à main nue. Il avait même été particulièrement stupide, si on prenait en compte le fait qu’il l’avait touché avec sa main gauche. Si l’holocron avait explosé, il aurait perdu un autre membre. Et c’était définitivement une expérience qu’il ne voulait pas retenter.</p>
<p>Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux Halls de Guérison, sans croiser beaucoup de monde. Anakin en fut reconnaissant, il n’avait pas vraiment envie que tout le Temple ait vent de sa mésaventure. Il était plutôt respecté parmi les Padawans et les jeunes. Et il ne voulait pas que ce respect disparaisse parce qu’il s’était fait réduire à la taille d’une poupée pour enfant. Ça, et il n’avait définitivement pas envie d’être examiné par tout le Temple comme une bête curieuse, il avait déjà assez donné lorsqu’il était un tout jeune Padawan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Allons voir le chat sauvage de Kenobi, et bla-bla-bla.</em>
</p>
<p>Définitivement, Anakin avait vraiment assez donné !</p>
<p>La Guérisseuse qui les accueillit était inconnue aux yeux d’Anakin. Mais la manière calme dont elle salua les membres du Conseil lui donna confiance. De plus, elle ne devait pas avoir été choisie par hasard par le Conseil, elle devait être compétente. Elle les guida jusqu’à une salle d’examen. Anakin essaya de ne pas s’attarder sur le fait que les membres du Conseil les avaient suivis jusque dans la pièce. Il sauta souplement sur la table d’examen et choisit de se concentrer sur Obi-Wan, au lieu de parcourir les visages des Maîtres du regard.</p>
<p>La Guérisseuse posa deux doigts sur le front minuscule d’Anakin, y prenant toute la place. Anakin sentit l’aura de la femme dans la Force frôlé sa propre aura. Il essaya de ne pas se rétracter sous le contact, de rester calme. Mais il pouvait sentir sa propre aura échapper à son contrôle, et se faire de moins en moins apaiser. Heureusement, Obi-Wan avait dû sentir son trouble dans leur lien, parce qu’il lui envoya une vague de sérénité, qui l’aida à rester ancrer dans la situation présente. Cela lui permit de rester immobile le temps qu’il fallut pour que la Guérisseuse l’examine. Juste avant qu’elle ne retire ses doigts de son front, Anakin put sentir sa perplexité dans son aura. Cela ne signifiait absolument rien de bon.</p>
<p>— Alors ? demanda Obi-Wan, dès que la femme eut rouvert les yeux.</p>
<p>Anakin le trouvait étrangement bien empressé, ce n’était pas son habitude.</p>
<p>— Maîtres, commença la Guérisseuse.</p>
<p>Rien qu’à son ton, Anakin pouvait deviner que les nouvelles n’allaient pas être bonnes. Alors, il s’y prépara. Il considéra l’idée qu’il allait rester ainsi jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.</p>
<p>— Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, continua la Guérisseuse. Il n’y a rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire avec Skywalker, en tout cas pas dans son aura dans la Force.</p>
<p>— Oui, murmura Yoda en baissant la tête. Sentir, cela, je le peux.</p>
<p>À la limite de leur lien, Anakin pouvait sentir l’agacement d’Obi-Wan. Celui-ci croisa les bras sur son torse, fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Que pouvez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il à la Guérisseuse.</p>
<p>— Rien, j’en ai bien peur.</p>
<p>Anakin ferma les yeux en tremblant. Il avait beau s’être préparé à cette éventualité, cela ne l’aidait pas plus que cela à l’accepter. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie ! Qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire ?! Il était totalement inutile ! Il allait être expulsé de l’Ordre. On donnerait sa Padawan à un autre Jedi. Padmé le quitterait. Il ne lui resterait plus rien.</p>
<p>— Anakin, ne t’inquiète pas, essaya de rassurer Obi-Wan. Nous trouverons une solution.</p>
<p>Anakin put le voir avancer sa main dans sa direction, probablement pour la poser sur son épaule. Mais il se retint à la dernière minute, réalisant que sa main faisait la même taille qu’Anakin tout entier.</p>
<p>— Je suis sûre que si j’ai la possibilité d’examiner l’holocron qui a mis Skywalker dans cet état, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose, proposa la Guérisseuse.</p>
<p>Anakin essaya vraiment d’y croire, de ne pas prendre ces paroles comme la pitié qu’elles étaient sans doute. Parce qu’il avait besoin de ça. Mais, il se fit déconcentrer par la vague d’espoir que lui envoya Obi-Wan. Décidément, leur lien était bien plus ouvert qu’à l’accoutumée. Anakin ne se souvenait plus s’ils l’avaient vraiment ouvert pendant leur dernier combat et ils avaient oublié de le refermer. Ou si cela datait de Korriban. Ou si le lien s’était ouvert sans qu’Anakin le remarque.</p>
<p>— Nous ferons en sorte que vous puissiez examiner l’holocron, confirma Obi-Wan sans attendre l’approbation de Yoda ou d’un des autres membres du Conseil.</p>
<p>— Merci Maîtres, s’inclina la Guérisseuse. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j’aimerais faire une prise de sang à Skywalker. Cela pourra peut-être nous aider à y voir plus clair.</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas sûr que vos dispositifs usuels puissent faire quelque chose pour Anakin, pointa sévèrement Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>La Guérisseuse sembla observer Anakin comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Cela ne le rassura vraiment pas.</p>
<p>— Effectivement, finit-elle par soupirer.</p>
<p>Anakin ignorait si cela devait le rassurer ou pas.</p>
<p>— Il me faudra attendre que Skywalker ait repris sa taille normale avant de pouvoir lui faire une prise de sang.</p>
<p>— <span>Cela est bien dommage</span><span>, pointa </span><span>Ki-Adi-Mundi</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>Anakin essaya de ne pas s’attarder sur les hochements de tête des Maîtres Jedi. Il préférait garder son sang bien à l’abri dans ses veines, plutôt que d’être littéralement perforé par une aiguille bien trop grande.</p>
<p>— En attendant d’avoir plus d’information sur son état, dans ses quartiers Skywalker devra rester, informa Yoda.</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très sage, interrompit Obi-Wan. Rien n’est à la taille d’Anakin dans ses quartiers, et je doute qu’il arrive à se débrouiller seul.</p>
<p>— Hum, vrai, cela est.</p>
<p>Anakin avait presque envie de remercier Obi-Wan pour son intervention, lui évitant d’être recul dans ses quartiers.</p>
<p>— Avec Maître Kenobi, Skywalker devra rester.</p>
<p>Ou peut-être pas.</p>
<p>Anakin aurait voulu protester, mais tous les Maîtres semblèrent se mettre d’accord. Et il ne se sentait pas la force de tenir tête à la moitié du Conseil maintenant. Alors il se contenta d’accepter la décision. Après tout, il avait déjà vécu avec Obi-Wan, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que cela l’avait été pendant son adolescence.</p>
<p>— <span>Afin de trouver un remède au plus vite, de missions assignées, </span><span>il</span><span> ne ser</span><span>a</span><span> plus.</span></p>
<p>— Bien Maître, accepta Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>La décision était évidente, mais Anakin en fut quand même furieux. On allait le confiner au Temple, tout ça parce qu’il avait eu le malheur de toucher un holocron Sith ! Ce n’était même pas de sa faute ce qui lui était arrivé ! Il était la victime et il se faisait punir ! Le Conseil était définitivement bien trop injuste !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey !</p>
<p>Merci pour les commentaires, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde. Voici la suite !</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin laissa son esprit se faire envahir par le bruit de la th</span>
  <span>éière d’Obi-Wan. Le </span>
  <span>son</span>
  <span> de la vapeur s’échappant de la soupape avait quelque chose d’étrangement relaxant et de nostalgique. Il lui rappelait une partie de son adolescence. Lorsque les choses ne s’étaient pas passées comme prévu, et qu’Obi-Wan tentait de le </span>
  <span>réconforter</span>
  <span> en faisant du </span>
  <span>thé</span>
  <span>. Finalement, la situation actuelle ne différait pas vraiment de ses souvenirs. Les choses ne s’étaient définitivement pas passées comme prévu.</span>
</p>
<p>Le sifflement de la bouilloire sembla remplir quelque chose à l’intérieur d’Anakin, comme si cela marquait quelque chose. Un commencement ? Une fin ? Ne fallait-il pas les deux de toute manière ?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan revint vers sa table de cuisine, où était assis Anakin, avec deux tasses en main. C’est seulement lorsqu’il les déposa sur la table qu’il se rendit compte du problème.</p>
<p>— J’ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de vaisselle adaptée à ta taille Anakin.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas grave, fit Anakin en décroisant ses jambes afin de se lever.</p>
<p>Il s’approcha de sa tasse, étrangement curieux. Il connaissait les thés d’Obi-Wan. Il n’en appréciait pas vraiment le goût, mais il reconnaissait leur effet apaisant et hydratant. Voir de son nouveau point de vue la vapeur s’échapper de la boisson avait quelque chose de surréel. Cela ne lui donnait pas l’impression d’être face à une tasse de thé, mais plutôt face à une étrange potion qui aurait sur lui des effets des plus mystiques.</p>
<p>— Anakin ? Tout va bien ? fit Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin secoua la tête, ne prenant conscience que maintenant qu’il avait passé trop de temps à observer la vapeur s’élever de sa tasse de thé.</p>
<p>— Oui, ça va, répondit-il succinctement.</p>
<p>Afin de se libérer l’esprit, il s’assit près de la tasse, les jambes croisées. Il put voir Obi-Wan lui jeter un coup d’œil curieux par-dessus sa tasse de thé, mais il choisit de ne pas y faire attention. Qu’avait-il à dire de toute manière ? Qu’il était désolé ? Mais ce n’était pas à Obi-Wan qu’il devait des excuses, plus à lui-même.</p>
<p>— Que dirais-tu de méditer ? proposa Obi-Wan lorsqu’il eut fini son thé. Tu es déjà dans la bonne position.</p>
<p>Un clin d’œil quelque peu joueur ponctua la fin de sa phrase. Anakin roula des yeux en soupirant quelque peu exagérément. Bien sûr, cela n’était qu’un jeu entre eux, qui durait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Mais tout le Temple devait savoir qu’Anakin n’était pas particulièrement doué en méditation. Si ce n’est par le biais des piques d’Obi-Wan, alors c’était par celui des commentaires d’Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Malgré tout, Anakin accepta.</p>
<p>Ils prirent tout de même la peine de s’installer sur les coussins de méditations d’Obi-Wan, face à face. Anakin ne sentait pas à l’aise. Pas que cela soit le cas habituellement. Mais là, c’était encore pire. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans le fait d’être au centre du coussin sans en toucher aucun des bords. Sans parler que celui-ci serait bien assez grand pour faire office de lit. Il avait presque l’impression de se noyer dans cette immensité. Sans parler du fait qu’Obi-Wan avait l’air absolument gigantesque en face de lui.</p>
<p>Malgré tout, Anakin tenta de se concentrer sur sa méditation. Il essaya de caler ses respirations sur celles d’Obi-Wan, calme et profonde. Mais il ne put tenir cela que quelques instants avant que son malaise revienne à la charge. Anakin poussa un discret soupir, rouvrant les yeux et relâchant ses épaules qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir crispées. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il s’acharnait ainsi à essayer de méditer. Alors qu’il savait très bien que ça ne lui amenait rien à part de la déception.</p>
<p>La vague d’encouragement que lui envoya Obi-Wan à travers leur lien lui coupa presque le souffle. Anakin pouvait presque entendre sa voix à travers la Force lui dire que tout allait bien, qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’être ainsi frustré, qu’il n’avait qu’à se laisser aller. Et Anakin avait presque envie de le croire. Alors, il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir effectivement entrer en méditation, mais le simple fait de se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration était déjà un énorme progrès.</p>
<p>Le temps s’écoula sans qu’Anakin le remarque. Peut-être que cela était un signe qu’il avait finalement réussi à entrer en méditation. Dans tous les cas, il fut presque surpris lorsque l’expiration d’Obi-Wan brisa leur rythme de respiration. Anakin ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au regard de son Maître. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Je pense que c’est l’heure de préparer le repas, fit simplement le Maître Jedi en se levant.</p>
<p>Anakin resta immobile quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il ne trouva malheureusement aucune réponse. En fait il ne comprenait même pas ce qu’il essayait justement de comprendre. Peut-être était-ce juste le fait de retomber si facilement dans une routine avec Obi-Wan. Cela faisait depuis qu’il était un Chevalier Jedi qu’il ne vivait plus avec son ancien Maître. Ça n’aurait pas dû être aussi simple de vivre à nouveau avec lui. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures, c’était bien trop simple et trop familier pour que cela soit normal. <em>E chu ta ! </em>Vivre avec Padmé, le peu de fois où cela arrivait, n’était pas autant simple ! Définitivement, quelque chose n’était pas normal. Mais Anakin était bien incapable de dire quoi. Il finit donc par abandonner, ne voulant pas se casser la tête là-dessus et ne pas attirer l’attention d’Obi-Wan. Il n’avait pas envie d’avoir à s’expliquer à l’autre homme et d’avoir à lui mentir.</p>
<p>Anakin se leva lui aussi de son coussin de méditation. Il fit le chemin, qui lui parut immense, jusqu’à la table à manger. Là, il s’aida de la Force pour y montrer.</p>
<p>— Besoin d’aide ? proposa-t-il, peut-être plus par réflexe qu’autre chose.</p>
<p>— C’est gentil, mais ça ira, lui répondit tout de même Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin s’assit donc sur la table et se contenta d’observer le dos d’Obi-Wan alors que celui-ci préparait à manger. Cette vision avait quelque chose d’étrangement apaisant, et il se surprit presque à en rêvasser. Cela eut l’effet de le rendre bien plus alerte. Anakin secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. La situation était bien trop domestique pour lui. Sans doute apposait-il des envies qu’il partageait avec Padmé sur la situation présente.</p>
<p>Anakin soupira doucement, laissant aller sa tête sur une de ses mains, le coude sur sa cuisse.</p>
<p>Peut-être que maintenant était le bon moment pour penser à Padmé ? Mais Anakin ne savait plus quoi penser. Outre le fait qu’il allait passer un certain temps sur Coruscant sans pouvoir la voir ! Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se déplacer tout seul jusqu’à son appartement. Et il en allait de même pour son ami le Chancelier. Impossible de lui rendre visite à lui aussi. Alors que ses précieux conseils auraient été des plus utiles.</p>
<p>— Nous allons pouvoir manger, fit alors Obi-Wan, l’interrompant dans ses pensées.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin se leva, par r</span>
  <span>éflexe sans doute. Car il ne trouva rien qu’il puisse faire. Il était déjà sur la table, et il ne pouvait pas dresser les couverts, bien trop lourds et trop loin pour lui. Alors il se contenta d’attendre bêtement, debout, qu’Obi-Wan amène les bols sur la table et s’installe à sa place. Anakin </span>
  <span>nota</span>
  <span> que le bol qu’Obi-Wan lui avait préparé contenait des aliments déjà prédécoupés en petits morceaux, pour qu’il lui soit bien plus facile de se nourrir. Anakin se rendit alors compte qu’il mourrait de faim. Il n’avait rien mangé depuis leur départ du </span>
  <span>Temple</span>
  <span> plus de deux jours auparavant !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oubliant ses bonnes mani</span>
  <span>ères, Anakin se jeta sur son plat, plongeant ses mains de son bol et portant des poignées de nourriture à sa bouche. Il se fit à peine arrêter par le </span>
  <span>rire</span>
  <span> d’Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>— Je suis heureux de voir que ça te plaît Anakin, fit-il le sourire aux lèvres et la cuillère à moitié levée vers sa bouche. Je commençais à m’inquiéter.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi donc Maître ? demanda Anakin, la bouche pleine.</p>
<p>— De l’absence de ton appétit légendaire !</p>
<p>Anakin leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne s’interrompit pas pour autant, dévorant le contenu de son bol.</p>
<p>— En même temps, poursuivit Obi-Wan. Une nouvelle poussée de croissance ne te ferait pas de mal en ce moment.</p>
<p>— Très drôle Maître !</p>
<p>Anakin jeta un coup d’œil à Obi-Wan, curieux de le voir avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Seulement, il ne posa pas de question, bien trop obnubilé par le contenu de son bol et son estomac criant famine.</p>
<p>Une fois le repas terminé, Anakin ne put rien faire d’autre que d’observer Obi-Wan ranger la vaisselle. Étrangement, il s’en sentait coupable. Pourtant il n’était que l’invité non ? Il n’était plus ado, vivant chez son Maître et devant participer aux corvées ménagères. Mais cela le laissa quand même avec ce sentiment de culpabilité.</p>
<p>— Que dirais-tu de regarder l’HoloNet ? proposa Obi-Wan une fois qu’il eut terminé de ranger la vaisselle.</p>
<p>Anakin accepta, ne sachant quoi faire d’autre. Ils s’installèrent donc les deux sur le canapé. Encore une fois, Anakin se sentit presque mal à être installé dans une si grande surface sans y toucher aucun bord. Malgré toute la place disponible sur le canapé, il choisit de se mettre juste à côté d’Obi-Wan. Ils se frôlaient presque. Et ce presque contact aidait Anakin à être encré à quelque chose, à ne pas se perdre dans l’immensité de tissus.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan zappa à travers différentes chaînes de l’HoloNet, passant brièvement sur HoloNet News. Cependant il n’y resta pas longtemps, la chaîne d’informations diffusant des nouvelles de la guerre, ce dont ils n’avaient clairement pas besoin pour un jour de repos. Finalement, son choix se porta sur un épisode d’une quelconque série que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient suivi. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Anakin, bien au contraire, il se prit rapidement à l’intrigue. Il laissa même échapper quelques ricanements lorsque le personnage principal, un brun avec une mèche, rencontrait pour la première fois la famille de son épouse, une militante pour la paix dans la Galaxie. Mais cela lui fit bien vite penser à Padmé, le rendant une nouvelle fois muet, accablé par ses doutes. Qu’allait bien penser Padmé s’il devait rester ainsi toute sa vie ? Allait-elle le quitter ? Non, son ange n’était pas comme ça, n’est-ce pas ? Elle ne s’arrêterait pas à une contrainte physique, autant grande soit-elle !</p>
<p>— Tout va bien ? demanda Obi-Wan, sans doute inquiet par l’air renfermé de son ancien Padawan.</p>
<p>— Ça va, lui répondit Anakin. Je crois que je suis fatigué.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas vraiment la vérité, il n’était pas si fatigué. Mais s’allonger lui paraissait être une bonne idée.</p>
<p>— Bien sûr, fit Obi-Wan. Je vais préparer ta chambre.</p>
<p>Son ancienne chambre pour être exact. La pièce attendait sans doute qu’Obi-Wan prenne un nouveau Padawan, ou alors elle servait pour les occasions du genre. Seulement Anakin ne se sentait pas de dormir seul dans son ancien lit, ses pieds ou sa tête ne touchant pas les bords du lit comme il en avait l’habitude.</p>
<p>— Non ! Je… Je…, interrompit Anakin.</p>
<p>Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus. Il n’était plus un petit garçon, il n’avait aucune raison pour ne pas vouloir dormir seul. Et ce n’était pas non plus comme si lui et Obi-Wan étaient en couple ! Anakin sentit ses oreilles chauffer, mais il les ignora. Elles étaient sans doute trop petites et trop recouvertes par ses cheveux pour que qui que ce soit puisse le voir.</p>
<p>— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s’inquiéta Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Ses yeux semblaient fouiller le visage d’Anakin, sans doute à la recherche de ce qui perturbait le jeune homme.</p>
<p>— Je…, tenta une nouvelle fois Anakin, déglutissant péniblement. Je… Obi-Wan, ça ne sert à rien de préparer la chambre, elle est trop grande pour moi. Je préférais dormir ailleurs.</p>
<p>— Oh, bien sûr, comme tu préfères. Je peux te proposer le salon, mais il est aussi grand que la chambre. Il y a le coussin de méditation, mais il est peut-être un peu trop dur. Sinon je serais ravi de partager mon oreiller avec toi Anakin.</p>
<p>Le sourire d’Obi-Wan était doux, calmant, incitant Anakin à choisir l’option avec laquelle il était le plus à l’aise.</p>
<p>— <span>L’</span><span>oreiller suffira, r</span><span>épondit-il alors fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les sensations dans son estomac.</span></p>
<p>Est-ce qu’il avait mangé trop vite ? Il n’était pas habitué à ce corps et à ses besoins après tout. Il espérait juste qu’il ne serait pas malade.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Le Chancelier Palpatine observa les lumières artificielles de la nuit de Coruscant depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Les étoiles étant masquées par la pollution lumineuse de la planète-ville. Le Chancelier était perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois encore, il repassa dans son esprit les étapes de son plan et le déroulement de celui-ci. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Si on omettait ce qui venait d’arriver au jeune Skywalker. Palpatine aurait pu en être fou de rage, mais il y avait bien plus important à faire. Il devait réparer les bêtises de Skywalker avant toute chose. Il prendrait cependant grand soin, lorsque celui-ci serait son Apprenti, de ne plus en tolérer aucune ! Il n’était pas aussi mou que Kenobi ou le Conseil Jedi sur ce point. Son Apprenti devrait être efficace !</p>
<p>Le Chancelier détendit ses épaules, essayant de repousser sa fureur à l’arrière de son esprit. Il fallait qu’il reste calme, trouver une solution pour aider Skywalker. Que ce soit pour lui rendre sa puissance habituelle ou pour donner le remède qu’il trouverait aux Jedis sans qu’ils s’en rendent compte.</p>
<p>Palpatine se rendit à son bureau, il avait du travail. Ruminer ne lui servirait à rien, ce n’est pas ainsi qu’il était arrivé à sa place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! Me voici pour la suite ! Où on va retrouver Ahsoka ! Merci beaucoup pour les kudos !<br/>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka sortit de la salle du Conseil Jedi ne croyant pas ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Si elle ne connaissait pas le Conseil mieux que ça, elle aurait pu penser qu’ils plaisantaient. Mais elle savait que ce n’était pas le cas, que ce n’était pas leur genre. De toute manière, elle allait en avoir le cœur net, puisqu’elle se dirigeait d’un pas déterminé vers les quartiers d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Mais s’il y avait bien un Jedi capable de toucher à main nu un holocron Sith et se faire rétrécir, c’était bien son Maître. Parfois, Ahsoka n’en revenait pas que le Conseil ait laissé Anakin enseigner. Après tout, il avait à peine cinq ans de plus qu’Ahsoka. Est-ce que c’était une différence d’âge suffisante pour pouvoir lui enseigner ? Malgré tout cela, Ahsoka ne pouvait pas dire qu’Anakin était un mauvais professeur. Il lui avait appris des choses essentielles, lui permettant de survivre à cette guerre, pour l’instant tout du moins. Et puis, il était devenu le grand frère qu’elle n’avait jamais eu. Ce que le Conseil ne devait jamais savoir, sinon elle était bonne pour une leçon sur les attachements.</p>
<p>Ahsoka sortit de ses pensées lorsqu’elle arriva en vue des quartiers d’Obi-Wan. Elle toqua vigoureusement à la porte.</p>
<p>— Maître Kenobi, salua-t-elle lorsqu’Obi-Wan vint lui ouvrir.</p>
<p>— Ahsoka, fit le Maître Jedi en retour. Je suppose que tu es là pour voir Anakin ?</p>
<p>— Oui Maître.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan lui sourit doucement en se décalant pour lui laisser la place d’entrer dans son appartement. Ahsoka lui rendit son sourire ; heureuse de le voir en bonne santé lui au moins.</p>
<p>— Maître ? fit-elle en parcourant la pièce du regard.</p>
<p>La porte de l’appartement d’Obi-Wan donnait sur un salon-cuisine-salle à manger. Le salon se composait d’un long sofa qui donnait sur la grande baie vitrée, de deux coussins de méditation et d’une table basse. La cuisine comportait tous les équipements nécessaires. Et la salle à manger contenait une table pouvant accueillir jusqu’à quatre personnes. Sur le mur opposé à la baie vitrée se trouvaient trois portes, donnant sur deux chambres et une petite salle de bain. Ahsoka le savait, car elle avait rendu visite assez souvent à Obi-Wan et les quartiers de la plupart des Chevaliers Jedi avaient la même disposition. Certains avaient bien quelques aménagements spéciaux, suivant leurs besoins, mais ils étaient plutôt rares.</p>
<p>— Ahsoka ? répondit la voix d’Anakin quelque peu distordue.</p>
<p>Ahsoka ne s’en préoccupa pas, faisant confiance à Obi-Wan pour maintenir autant que possible son Maître en bonne santé. Cependant, elle s’avança vers l’origine de la voix, elle trouva Anakin assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Bien qu’elle ait été avertie de la condition de son Maître par le Conseil, elle ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux. Voir son Maître, habituellement si grand et puissant réduit à la taille d’une poupée pour enfant ne la laissait clairement pas indifférente !</p>
<p>— Maître, salua-t-elle tout de même.</p>
<p>— Ahsoka, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, sourit Anakin.</p>
<p>Ahsoka sentit ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire. Elle choisit de s’asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté d’Anakin. Derrière elle, Ahsoka pouvait entendre Obi-Wan préparer du thé.</p>
<p>— Comment allez-vous Maître ?</p>
<p>Anakin haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.</p>
<p>Ahsoka aurait sans doute dû se faire du souci, mais le visage de son Maître était détendu, et les Guérisseurs l’avaient laissé revenir dans ses quartiers. Enfin, plutôt ceux d’Obi-Wan. Donc cela voulait sans doute dire que la situation n’était pas complètement catastrophique. Mais il restait toujours assez étrange de voir son Maître dans cet état.</p>
<p>— Je suis contente de vous voir, poursuivit Ahsoka.</p>
<p>— Tout s’est bien passé pendant notre absence ? demanda Obi-Wan en arrivant au salon avec deux tasses de thé.</p>
<p>Il en déposa une devant Ahsoka et garda l’autre en main alors qu’il s’installait de l’autre côté d’Anakin.</p>
<p>Anakin réussit à se sortir de ses pensées juste à temps pour écouter le récit de sa Padawan. Étrangement, les souvenirs de la nuit passée n’arrêtaient pas de lui revenir en tête. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’il dormait aussi proche d’Obi-Wan. Ils avaient l’habitude de partager une tente, une racine pas trop dure ou toute autre chose où ils pouvaient y dormir, lors de leurs campagnes communes. Ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement. Mais là, c’était… différent. Anakin avait dormi sur un coussin posé sur le lit d’Obi-Wan, juste à côté de lui. Et il ne pouvait pas s’enlever ce souvenir de la tête. Sans doute que cela avait été bien trop calme, dénué de toute la tension inhérente à un champ de bataille. C’était sans doute pour ça qu’Anakin était obnubilé par le souvenir du son de la respiration d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin fronça les sourcils, se reconcentrant sur ce qu’était en train de raconter Ahoska. Apparemment, tout ne c’était pas exactement passé comme prévu lors de leur absence. Comme quoi Anakin n’était pas le seul à devoir faire face aux extravagances de la Force.</p>
<p>— Et nous ne pouvions vraiment pas laisser faire ça ! s’exclamait Ahsoka lorsqu’Anakin reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours.</p>
<p>— Bien évidemment, fit Obi-Wan, hochant doucement la tête en soufflant délicatement sur son thé.</p>
<p>— Alors je suis allée voir la sénatrice Amidala, continua la Padawan.</p>
<p>Anakin essaya d’éviter de ressentir quoique ce soit à la mention du nom de Padmé et de rester concentré sur la conversation.</p>
<p>— Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Et elle m’a aiguillé vers les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant.</p>
<p>— J’espère que tu n’y es pas allée seule, Ahsoka, nota Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Non, bien sûr que nous, j’ai emmené R2 avec moi !</p>
<p>Effectivement, lors de leur périple sur Korriban, Anakin avait laissé l’astromechano sur Coruscant, justement pour tenir compagnie à Ahsoka. Il ne se doutait pas que le droïde partirait en expédition avec sa Padawan.</p>
<p>— Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda alors Anakin, levant les yeux sur Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Cela lui donna un genre de vertige particulièrement désagréable. Alors il se hâta de baisser ses yeux sur ses mains.</p>
<p>— On a surtout trouvé la bagarre, répondit agressivement la jeune Togruta brandissant même son poing devant elle.</p>
<p>— Je suppose que cela n’a pas posé de problème, fit Obi-Wan après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé.</p>
<p>— Bien évidemment que non, Maître, j’ai été bien entraînée, répondit Ahsoka en bombant le torse.</p>
<p>Anakin sentit un élan de fierté envahir sa poitrine. Bien évidemment, il savait qu’Ahsoka se débrouillait très bien au combat. Il l’avait vu faire bien assez de fois pour ça. Une part de lui savait qu’il y était un petit peu pour quelque chose. Mais se l’entendre dire était quelque chose de complètement différent. Et cela faisait du bien, vraiment beaucoup de bien. Anakin en avait bien besoin. Même s’il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il en avait besoin. Sans doute à cause de ce qui venait de lui arriver.</p>
<p>— Et ensuite ? demanda Obi-Wan, paraissant sincèrement intéressé par l’histoire d’Ahsoka.</p>
<p>— Ensuite on a continué à chercher ! Et on a fini par trouver !</p>
<p>— J’espère que tu as livré le coupable à la police Ahsoka, pointa Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Pourtant, il n’avait pas le ton sévère habituel, celui qu’il utilisait avec Anakin.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas aux Jedi de décider comment traiter les criminels de ce genre, poursuivit-il.</p>
<p>— Bien évidemment, soupira Ahsoka. Mais je suis sûr qu’il restera longtemps derrière les barreaux !</p>
<p>— Tu as eu quelques jours mouvementés Padawan, commença Obi-Wan. Devoir ainsi prendre en chasse un criminel sans l’appui d’un Jedi confirmé. Je pense que tu peux être fière de toi. Dans tous les cas, je le suis.</p>
<p>— Merci Maître, fit Ahsoka en inclinant légèrement la tête.</p>
<p>Anakin se rendit compte qu’il devrait probablement dire quelque chose lui aussi. Il avait été silencieux lors de toute la conversation. Et c’est vrai qu’Ahsoka avait très bien géré ce cas.</p>
<p>— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Snip, fit-il simplement un léger sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>— Merci, Skyguy, sourit Ahsoka, dévoilant ses dents pointues.</p>
<p>Anakin ne peut s’empêcher de laisser son sourire s’agrandir. </p>
<p>— J’espère que tu ne comptes pas trop te relâcher ! Je te garantis de te faire mordre la poussière lorsque les guérisseurs m’auront remis sur pied, fit-il la tête haute. </p>
<p>— J’aimerais bien voir ça, Skyguy, renchérit Ahsoka, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et relevant le menton. </p>
<p>— Quand tu veux Snip ! rétorqua Anakin en se levant sur le canapé.</p>
<p>Anakin était certain que le soupire que poussa Obi-Wan devait s’entendre dans tout l’étage. Lorsqu’il releva le regard sur son Maître, il put voir un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Vous pouvez venir aussi Maître, fit Anakin, le sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>— Oh non, je ne voudrais pas déranger vos petites retrouvailles, commença Obi-Wan avant de se faire interrompre par Ahsoka.</p>
<p>— Oh oui, vous devriez venir Maître ! Pour mettre la pâtée à Skyguy !</p>
<p>— Hey ! Je ne te permets pas Ahsoka !</p>
<p>— Mais je ne vous demande pas la permission ! répondit la jeune fille un sourire presque carnassier aux lèvres.</p>
<p>— Je me demande bien comment nous allons faire pour vous contenir tous les deux, souffla Obi-Wan, les yeux dans le vague, sa tasse à mi-hauteur de sa bouche</p>
<p>— C’est vrai, fit Ahsoka, baissant la tête sur ses genoux. Vu votre état, Maître, nous n’allons pas partir en mission avant un moment.</p>
<p>— Tu pourras en profiter pour réviser tes cours Padawan, fit Obi-Wan en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine, sans doute pour préparer plus de thé.</p>
<p>— Parle pour toi Snip, murmura Anakin. Ce n’est pas toi qui es coincé avec Obi-Wan toute la journée.</p>
<p>— Ne soyez pas si grossier Maître. Mais je peux comprendre ce que vous voulez dire. Je pourrais vous emmener en balade un de ses quatre ! Vu votre taille ça ne sera pas très difficile de vous cacher !</p>
<p>— Merci Snip, fit doucement Anakin, son ventre se réchauffant doucement à la proposition d’Ahsoka, à la marque d’amitié qui en découlait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! Merci pour les commentaires et les kudos !Voici la suite ! Avec l’apparition de Padmé. J’espère que le chapitre vous plaira.</p>
<p>Bonnes fêtes de Noël à vous tous ! Et bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin zappa avec difficulté sur l’HoloNet. Il faut dire que la télécommande faisait presque la même taille que lui. Seulement, aujourd’hui, rien ne l’intéressait réellement. Tout lui semblait fade. Il avait même essayé de remonter quelques droïdes, mais cela s’était avéré bien plus compliqué que prévu. Peut-être que s’il avait à disposition </span>
  <span>un</span>
  <span> tout petit droïde… Seulement, la microtechnique ne l’avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Il préférait devoir réparer un Starfighter que des engrenages minuscules qui le forceraient à porter des verres grossis</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>ants. Alors Anakin n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de se rabattre sur l’HoloNet pour s’occuper. Surtout qu’Obi-Wan était absent, sans doute une réunion du Conseil, ou quelque chose du genre. Anakin n’avait pas vraiment écouté lorsque son Maître lui av</span>
  <span>ai</span>
  <span>t expliqué les raisons de son départ.</span>
</p>
<p>Le bruit de coups sur la porte interrompit Anakin dans son exploration de l’HoloNet. Heureusement, la personne à la porte devait être au courant de sa situation, parce qu’elle laissa à peine le temps à Anakin de soupirer avant d’ouvrir elle-même la porte.</p>
<p>— Maître ? fit la voix d’Ahsoka.</p>
<p>— Ahsoka, salua Anakin en sautant sur le dossier du canapé.</p>
<p>Voir sa Padawan était une distraction plus que bienvenue pour Anakin. Discuter avec Ahsoka serait bien plus intéressant que parcourir l’HoloNet à la recherche de quelque chose capable de retenir son attention à peine plus de quelques secondes.</p>
<p>— Comment allez-vous ? demanda la jeune fille en s’approchant du canapé.</p>
<p>— Ça va, répondit nonchalamment Anakin, haussant les épaules.</p>
<p>En vérité, il en avait un peu marre que son entourage passe son temps à lui demander comment il allait. Cela n’allait clairement pas changer d’un jour à l’autre si brusquement, surtout s’il n’y avait aucun avancement quant à son état.</p>
<p>— Je me disais, fit alors Ahsoka observant les ongles de sa main droite. Que vous vous ennuyez peut-être, coincés dans les appartements de Maître Kenobi…</p>
<p>— En effet Ahsoka, acquiesça Anakin. Où veux-tu en venir ?</p>
<p>— Je me disais que faire un tour dans le Temple vous ferait du bien.</p>
<p>— Ce serait avec grand plaisir !</p>
<p>— Allons-y ! fit alors Ahsoka en relevant les yeux sur Anakin.</p>
<p>La Togruta semblait prête à sautiller sur place d’excitation.</p>
<p>Anakin ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son comportement. Il s’élança depuis le dossier du sofa et atterrit gracieusement sur l’épaule de sa Padawan. Il prit soin de ne pas s’appuyer sur son montral, ne voulant pas la gêner et lui causer un instant de désorientation. Il se contenta donc de s’assoir sur son épaule, afin d’avoir une meilleure stabilité. Anakin remarqua rapidement qu’il lui était plus difficile de rester en équilibre sur l’épaule d’Ahsoka. Elle était bien plus fine que celle d’Obi-Wan ou celle des Clones. Il devait donc faire bien plus attention pour ne pas se retrouver par terre. Heureusement, Ahsoka avançait un peu moins vite qu’Obi-Wan ou les Clones. Mais c’était sans doute dû au fait qu’ils étaient en train de flâner dans le Temple et pas sur un champ de bataille.</p>
<p>Il y avait peu de monde présent dans les allées du Temple. En ces temps de guerre, cela était plus que normal. Chaque Jedi disponible était déployé sur le champ de bataille afin de participer à l’effort de guerre. Les seuls Jedi qu’ils croisèrent étaient de jeunes Padawan, des Initiés ou bien des Maîtres Jedi trop vieux ou trop blessés pour partir au combat. Comme l’était Anakin.</p>
<p>Flâner ainsi dans les couloirs du Temple fit beaucoup de bien à Anakin. Il avait presque l’impression de revivre après une longue hibernation.</p>
<p>— Où voulez-vous aller ensuite, Maître ? demanda Ahsoka alors qu’ils entraient dans un couloir qu’ils avaient déjà parcouru. À la salle des Milles Fontaines ?</p>
<p>La proposition était tentante. Anakin savait que s’allonger dans l’herbe près des cascades d’eau claires lui serait bénéfique, relaxant. Mais il y avait autre chose qu’il devait faire. Quelque chose qui n’avait cessé de se presser à l’arrière de son esprit depuis l’incident avec l’holocron.</p>
<p>— Nous pourrions aller voir la Sénatrice Amidala, proposa-t-il le plus nonchalamment possible.</p>
<p>— Vous voulez sortir du Temple ?! s’exclama Ahsoka.</p>
<p>— J’aimerais m’entretenir avec la Sénatrice Amidala concernant la mission que tu as réalisée pour elle, mentit Anakin.</p>
<p>Il espéra être assez convaincant pour Ahsoka. C’était dans ce genre de situation qu’il enviait les dons de négociateur d’Obi-Wan. Il pouvait faire presque croire et convaincre n’importe qui de n’importe quoi !</p>
<p>— C’est très important, ajouta Anakin.</p>
<p>— Oh… D’accord. Mais faites-vous discret Maître.</p>
<p>— Bien sûr, sourit Anakin.</p>
<p>Ils durent tout de même repasser par les quartiers d’Ahsoka afin qu’elle puisse prendre une cape, afin d’y cacher Anakin. Grâce à ce stratagème, ils n’eurent aucun problème à quitter le Temple Jedi. Et cela les rendit aussi beaucoup plus discrets lors du voyage jusqu’au Sénat. En effet, sans ça, ils se seraient sans doute fait arrêter par une tonne de curieux voulant comprendre pourquoi une Togruta transportait ce qui ressemblait à un humain miniature. Cela leur épargnait donc bien des problèmes. </p>
<p>Cependant, ils mirent ce qui sembla être un temps infini à Anakin pour arriver au Sénat. Il n’aurait pas dû être étonné, la circulation à Coruscant était un véritable cauchemar. Et Anakin aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps. Heureusement, une fois dans le Sénat, ils purent circuler bien plus rapidement jusqu’au bureau de Padmé. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu’Ahsoka n’était que peu reconnue parmi les Jedi, n’étant qu’un Padawan. Ou simplement parce qu’elle n’avait pas tant l’habitude de traîner au Sénat, contrairement aux Maîtres Jedi et à Anakin. Même si leurs raisons étaient très différentes.</p>
<p>Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte du bureau de Padmé sans encombre.</p>
<p>— Vous pensez qu’elle est là Maître ? murmura Ahsoka.</p>
<p>— Sans doute, se contenta de répondre Anakin. Toque.</p>
<p>Ahsoka obéit et toqua légèrement à la porte. Elle n’eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu’on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle reconnut l’une des servantes de la sénatrice Amidala, mais elle ne put pas dire son nom avec précision.</p>
<p>— Padawan Tano, salua-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.</p>
<p>— Bonjour, fit Ahsoka. Est-ce possible de discuter avec la sénatrice Amidala ?</p>
<p>La servante jeta un œil dans la pièce derrière elle, semblant demander une permission.</p>
<p>— Bien évidemment, fit alors la voix de Padmé. Je suis toujours très heureuse de discuter avec toi Ahsoka.</p>
<p>La voix de Padmé était toujours aussi douce que du velours aux oreilles d’Anakin, même rétrécies. Il eut envie de sortir de sa cachette et de voir Padmé. De pouvoir l’observer avec ses yeux, constater qu’elle était toujours cet ange céleste qui était descendu du ciel aride de Tatooine pour l’arracher à cet enfer. Mais il devait patienter, juste encore un petit moment, jusqu’à ce qu’Ahsoka entre dans le bureau.</p>
<p>— Sénatrice Amidala, salua d’ailleurs la jeune Togruta avant de s’avancer dans la pièce.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui t’amène Ahsoka ? fit doucement Padmé en se rasseyant derrière son bureau.</p>
<p>Ahsoka jeta un coup d’œil à la servante de Padmé, celle-ci quitta discrètement la pièce après avoir apporté un rafraîchissement. Ahsoka se contenta d’un bruit de gorge alors qu’elle écarta le pan de sa cape, laissant Anakin sauter sur le bureau de la sénatrice. Padmé eut un mouvement de recul, s’enfonçant dans le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, avant de comprendre la situation.</p>
<p>— Anakin ? fit-elle étonnée.</p>
<p>— Bonjour, Padmé, fit lentement Anakin.</p>
<p>— Anakin, répéta la sénatrice.</p>
<p>— Oui, interrompit Ahsoka. C’est bien Maître Skywalker. Il a eu un petit incident lors de sa mission sur Korriban.</p>
<p>Petit… C’était le cas de le dire. Décidément, Ahsoka passait bien trop de temps avec Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que c’est définitif ? demanda Padmé, un regard étrange fixé sur Anakin.</p>
<p>Ce dernier pouvait sentir son estomac faire des nœuds désagréables dans tous les sens.</p>
<p>— Les guérisseurs n’ont pas trouvé de remèdes pour l’instant, choisit-il de répondre. Mais j’ai confiance en eux, et dans la Force.</p>
<p>Ce qui n’était qu’un demi-mensonge après tout, cela ne ferait de mal à personne. N’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>— J’ose espérer qu’ils ne tarderont pas à trouver un remède, fit Padmé, les yeux dans le vide.</p>
<p>— Bien sûr Padmé, tenta de rassurer Anakin.</p>
<p>— Parfait, soupira-t-elle en se réinstallant correctement dans son fauteuil.</p>
<p>Elle poussa un léger soupir, observant quelque chose disposé devant elle qu’Anakin ne pouvait pas voir. Puis, elle poursuivit :</p>
<p>— Je suis désolée, Anakin, Ahsoka, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir discuter avec vous plus longuement, du travail m’attend.</p>
<p>À ces mots, la servante réapparut, leur indiquant la sortie d’un geste de la main.</p>
<p>— Bien, merci d’avoir pris le temps de nous écouter, Sénatrice Amidala, salua poliment Ahsoka en inclinant la tête.</p>
<p>— Il n’y a pas de problème Ahsoka, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux.</p>
<p>— Sénatrice Amidala, se contenta de saluer Anakin, l’acide emplissant son estomac.</p>
<p>— Maître Skywalker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey !</p>
<p>Un grand merci pour vos kudos et commentaires sur le précédant chapitre ! Voici la suite ! Avec pas mal d’introspection de la part d’Anakin et d’Obi-Wan. J’espère que ça vous plaira !</p>
<p>Bonne année à tous ! Et bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin fit rouler une nouvelle fois la myrtille devant lui, entre ses jambes, jouant avec le fruit plus qu’il ne le mangeait. De toute manière, il n’avait pas vraiment faim et seule une portion de la baie suffirait à rassasier son appétit grandement diminué, s’adaptant sans aucun doute à l’échelle de son corps. Anakin poussa un soupir en faisant rouler le fruit encore une fois.</p>
<p>Pourquoi cette visite chez Padmé l’affectait autant ? S’il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il n’aurait pas dû être étonné de la tournure qu’avait prise la visite. C’était un bon exemple de ce qu’il arrivait ces derniers temps lorsqu’ils se voyaient. L’un d’eux était toujours bien trop préoccupé par son travail, que ce soit Padmé ou lui-même. Mener une guerre, que ce soit au Sénat ou sur le front, prenait du temps, bien trop de temps. Anakin pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de nuits qu’ils avaient passé ensemble depuis le début de la guerre. Ce qui était clairement bien trop peu. Et c’était sans parler de l’intense frustration qu’il ressentait parfois lorsque Padmé était incapable de comprendre tout ce qui était en rapport avec la Force et les Jedi. Anakin avait beau essayer de lui expliquer, la Force restait quelque chose de très vague pour la jeune femme. Alors que c’était une part tellement importante de la vie d’Anakin.</p>
<p>Peut-être n’étaient-ils tout simplement pas faits l’un pour l’autre ?</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais Anakin ne pouvait le croire ! Padmé était un ange, descendu du ciel spécialement pour lui. Ils étai</span>
  <span>en</span>
  <span>t forcément destiné</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> l’un à l’autre ! C’était tout simplement lui qui voyait des problèmes là où il n’y en avait pas, n’est-ce pas ? La guerre lui devenait pénible. I</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span> n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de sa dernière bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce qui devait être assez préoccupant, n’est-ce </span>
  <span>pas </span>
  <span>? Bien plus que les petits désag</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>ément</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> dans sa relation avec Padmé. Ou que sa nouvelle taille !</span>
</p>
<p>— Tout va bien Anakin ? fit la voix d’Obi-Wan, le sortant de ses pensées.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin releva les yeux sur l’autre homme, ne prêtant pas attention à la baie devant lui, dont le jus suintait sur la table de la cuisine où il était installé. Les sourcils d’Obi-Wan étaient l</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span>gèrement froncés. Et le coin de sa bouche marqué. Ses yeux bleu-g</span>
  <span>ri</span>
  <span>s étaient fixés sur Anakin, émettant une trace d’affection et une bonne dose d’inquiétude. Anakin se retint de soupirer à la dernière seconde, ne voulant pas inquiéter l’autre homme plus qu’il ne l’était déjà.</span>
</p>
<p>— Tout va bien, choisit-il de répondre.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait expliquer la situation à Obi-Wan de toute manière. Ou alors il allait devoir lui avouer son “petit” écart face au Code. Et cela n’allait définitivement pas plaire à son Maître. Et encore moins au Conseil Jedi. Et s’ils lui demandaient de choisir, Anakin était à peu près sûr qu’il était totalement incapable de faire un choix. Être un Jedi était toute sa vie, il avait sacrifié bien trop pour abandonner là ! Et Padmé… Anakin ne pourrait jamais abandonner son ange !</p>
<p>— Anakin, interrompit doucement Obi-Wan. Que dirais-tu de revoir quelques plans de bataille pour passer le temps ?</p>
<p>— Pourquoi pas.</p>
<p>L’inactivité était en train de lui monter à la tête, très certainement. Et ça devait aussi être le cas d’Obi-Wan. Anakin abandonna donc la myrtille sur la table, accompagnant Obi-Wan jusque dans leur salon. Là, ils branchèrent leurs données tactiques sur le projecteur afin de pouvoir les examiner bien plus facilement.</p>
<p>— Commençons par les assauts spatiaux, proposa Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Bien, répondit Anakin, redressant son dos depuis sa position en tailleur sur le canapé.</p>
<p>L’holoprojecteur afficha alors l’image de deux croiseurs Jedi, ainsi que quelques chasseurs. Anakin et Obi-Wan commencèrent donc à discuter stratégie.</p>
<p>Plus le temps passait et plus Anakin perdait le fil de la discussion. Au lieu de se concentrer sur les paroles d’Obi-Wan, il se concentrait sur le son de sa voix, ses inflexions, le rythme de ses paroles et la profondeur de ses respirations. Il en vint même à observer le subtil mouvement de son torse à chaque inspiration et expiration.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-7d0cc7a9-7fff-5d32-73e1-48d2c7c88480" name="docs-internal-guid-7d0cc7a9-7fff-5d32-73e1-48d2c7c88480"></a> Le mouvement de ses lèvres formant ses mots, leur texture. Les reflets cuivrés dans sa barbe et dans ses cheveux. La couleur particulière de ses yeux. L’inclinaison de ses sourcils sous la concentration. Ses doigts, qu’Anakin savait marqués par les cals, comme les siens, passant sur sa moustache et lissant sa barbe. Les légères taches de rousseurs marquant son nez et ses pommettes.</p>
<p>Bien évidemment, il n’y avait pas que le physique d’Obi-Wan qui était attirant, il y avait aussi son esprit. Jamais Anakin n’avait vécu pareille symbiose avec un autre être vivant. Même pas avec sa mère. Ni avec Padmé.</p>
<p>— Anakin ? Est-ce que tu es toujours là ? interrompit Obi-Wan, lui jetant un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-affectueux.</p>
<p>— Oui, oui Obi-Wan, pardon.</p>
<p>— Si tu ne te sens pas bien, nous pouvons arrêter et faire autre chose, proposa le Maître Jedi.</p>
<p>— Non, ça ira. On peut continuer.</p>
<p>Anakin n’aurait pas dû être aussi soulagé qu’Obi-Wan prenne ainsi son bien-être personnel autant à cœur. Après tout c’est ce qu’il s’était passé ces derniers jours, il n’aurait pas dû en être étonné.</p>
<p>Anakin reporta son attention sur les paroles d’Obi-Wan, appréciant leur discussion sur la stratégie. Et peut-être que c’était bien ça le problème. Anakin partageait beaucoup de ses passions avec Obi-Wan. Mais il ne pouvait pas en dire de même de Padmé. En vérité, il ne savait même pas ce qu’ils avaient vraiment en commun, un certain idéal peut-être. Mais c’était bien tout. Tandis qu’avec Obi-Wan… Anakin avait combattu et saigné aux côtés d’Obi-Wan. Il s’était construit, avait grandi aux côtés d’Obi-Wan. Il avait découvert la Galaxie à ses côtés. Et en vérité, il se voyait très bien continuer ainsi pour le restant de ses jours. Alors qu’avec Padmé, il n’était certain de rien.</p>
<p>Peut-être était-ce là tout le problème ?</p>
<p>Padmé n’était, au final, qu’un éphémère réconfort entre deux batailles. Batailles où il combattait en harmonie avec Obi-Wan. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à comprendre là-dedans. Peut-être que Padmé n’était finalement pas son ange, mais celui de quelqu’un d’autre. Que quelqu’un d’autre serait heureux avec elle, serait fait pour elle. Et que quelqu’un d’autre serait fait pour Anakin. Quelqu’un avec qui il partagerait bien plus de choses qu’avec Padmé.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Quelques jours plus tard</em>
</p>
<p>Obi-Wan prit une légère gorgée de sa tasse de thé. Une fois qu’il eut reposé la tasse sur la table, il ne put s’empêcher de tourner son regard vers Anakin. Ce dernier était assis sur la table basse du salon, juste devant Obi-Wan. Une pièce de droïde était disposée devant lui. Obi-Wan ignorait ce qu’il faisait, mais il pouvait voir l’air concentré sur son visage et le grésillement de son fer à souder, illuminant ses expressions.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan avait l’impression de se retrouver quelques années en arrière quand Anakin était toujours son Padawan et qu’ils vivaient encore ensemble. Ils avaient alors tellement l’habitude de passer un moment comme ça. L’un à côté de l’autre, mais s’occupant avec des activités différentes, profitant du calme qui leur était accordé.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan observa pendant un instant le visage concentré d’Anakin, aimant le voir ainsi. Aimant voir ses traits concentrés par autre chose que la guerre. Aimant l’avoir près de lui. Si près de lui qu’il pouvait parfois sentir son souffle fin sur son front lorsqu’ils dormaient, voir son visage détendu éclairé par les lumières de Coruscant de nuit. Cela lui laissait le temps d’admirer ses traits parfaits, même ainsi miniaturisé.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sortit de ses pensées alors qu’Anakin se mit à grommeler quelque chose en direction de la pièce de droïde qu’il était en train de réparer.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il au plus jeune en portant son thé à ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Ouais ouais, répondit distraitement Anakin, avant de se remettre à son occupation.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan avala pensivement sa gorgée de thé.</p>
<p>Était-ce bien normal que la familiarité de vivre avec Anakin se soit remise en place si rapidement ? Après plusieurs années à ne plus vivre ensemble. Tout cela était bien trop satisfaisant, bien trop doux. Ça lui donnait envie d’avoir Anakin à ses côtés pour le restant de ses jours.</p>
<p>Mais était-ce ce que voulait Anakin ?</p>
<p>Est-ce qu’Obi-Wan ne laissait pas ses sentiments et ses envies prendre un peu trop de place ? N’était-il pas en train de profiter d’Anakin ? De la dépendance qu’Anakin avait actuellement envers lui ?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan s’en sentait presque souillé.</p>
<p>Briser le Code et la morale en ayant des sentiments pour son ancien Padawan était une chose. Mais profiter de son incapacité à se débrouiller seul pour en nourrir ses propres envies, c’était autre chose. Quelque chose qu’Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas laisser passer.</p>
<p>— Anakin, fit-il alors. Je suis vraiment désolé.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda alors Anakin en levant les yeux de ce qu’il était en train de faire.</p>
<p>— Anakin, commença Obi-Wan. Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses…</p>
<p>— Des excuses ? interrompit Anakin. Pour quoi faire ?</p>
<p>— Pour mon comportement envers toi, j’en ai bien peur…</p>
<p>Les sourcils d’Anakin se froncèrent. Obi-Wan pouvait sentir son incompréhension dans la Force.</p>
<p>— Anakin…</p>
<p>— Maître, l’interrompit encore une fois le plus jeune. J’espère que vous ne vous excusez pas pour ce qui m’est arrivé avec l’Holocron. C’est complètement de ma faute si je suis dans cet état et vous ne devriez pas vous en tenir rigueur.</p>
<p>— Anakin, ce n’est pas cela, tenta d’expliquer Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Et j’espère que ce n’est pas non plus parce que vous avez pitié de moi ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, poursuivit Anakin en haussant la voix.</p>
<p>— Non, bien sûr que non…</p>
<p>— Bon, et bien je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de vous excuser.</p>
<p>Sur ces paroles, Anakin reprit son fer à souder en main et se remit à réparer les pièces de droïde devant lui, montrant que la conversation était close. Seulement, c’était loin d’être le cas pour Obi-Wan. En vérité, la conversation qu’il voulait avoir n’avait même pas commencé.</p>
<p>— Anakin, réessaya Obi-Wan avec patience.</p>
<p>— Non Maître. Et franchement vous ne devriez pas vous torturer l’esprit ainsi, cela ne vous amènera rien de bon. N’est-ce pas ce que vous m’avez toujours enseigné ?</p>
<p>— Oui… Je ne suis cependant pas sûr d’apprécier qu’on me retourne mes propres leçons. Surtout pas toi Anakin, qui ne les observe qu’à moitié.</p>
<p>— Ne soyez pas si mesquin Maître.</p>
<p>— Anakin, soupira Obi-Wan, se demandant pourquoi il s’acharnait ainsi.</p>
<p>— Exactement, conclut Anakin avant de se remettre au travail sans plus porter d’attention à l’autre homme.</p>
<p>— Bien, souffla simplement Obi-Wan observant le fond de sa tasse de thé, espérant pouvoir y noyer ses sentiments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! Un grand merci pour les kudos ! Voici la suite, je n’en dis pas trop cette fois-ci;)</p>
<p>Et pour ceux qui aurait remarqué, oui je ne sais pas compter apparemment… Et la fic fait en fait 11 chapitres, pas 12 XD</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin observa les allées et venues rythmant la vie de Coruscant, l’humeur maussade. La population de la planète-cité vaquait à </span>
  <span>ses</span>
  <span> occupations, étant complètement indifférent</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> aux troubles qui agitaient Anakin. Pourquoi la Galaxie ne s’arrêtait-elle donc pas de tourner lorsque la tête d’Anakin était si embrouillée. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne s’arrêtait pas pour venir aider Anakin à démêler les nœuds de son esprit ?</span>
</p>
<p>Anakin avait besoin de voir le Chancelier. Lui l’aiderait à démêler ses sentiments. Ses conseils étaient toujours précieux et avisés. Il prenait toujours le temps d’écouter Anakin et d’essayer de trouver une réponse à ses problèmes. Définitivement, son vieil ami lui manquait, plus que jamais peut-être.</p>
<p>Seulement, Anakin ne pouvait pas demander à Ahsoka de l’emmener dans le bureau du Chancelier. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Et bien évidemment, il était parfaitement inutile de demander à Obi-Wan. L’homme avait toujours désapprouvé son amitié avec le Chancelier Palpatine, n’appréciant guère le politicien. Donc il ne l’emmènerait pas à son bureau. Anakin devait donc de débrouiller seul. Il lui fallait donc quitter les quartiers d’Obi-Wan en toute discrétion. </p>
<p>Cela ne fut pas si difficile que ça. Il lui suffit d’attendre qu’Obi-Wan se rende à la salle de bain. Ensuite, il n’eut qu’à utiliser la Force pour ouvrir la porte donnant sur le couloir du Temple. </p>
<p>Les hautes arches des couloirs du Temple paraissaient encore plus immenses du nouveau point de vue d’Anakin. Il avait presque l’impression de se faire écraser par le gigantisme du bâtiment. Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu’il avait posé les pieds dans le Temple Jedi, bien des années plus tôt, quand il n’était encore qu’un esclave fraîchement libéré, et qu’il venait de quitter la maison de sa mère. </p>
<p>Anakin n’aurait peut-être pas dû se perdre ainsi dans ses pensées alors qu’il marchait seul dans les couloirs et qu’il faisait moins de vingt centimètres. Cela lui aurait sans doute évité la rencontre déplaisante avec un droïde d’entretien. </p>
<p>Le droïde faisait simplement ce pour quoi il avait été programmé, nettoyer les couloirs du Temple. Seulement, lorsqu’Anakin se trouva sur son chemin, il ne s’arrêta pas après avoir buté sur lui, comme il en avait normalement l’habitude. Au lieu de reconnaître Anakin comme un être vivant, il le prit pour un quelconque déchet et se mit à l’aspirer. </p>
<p><span>Anakin fut surpris par la force d’aspiration du droïde, le faisant tomber à terre, sur le ventre. Il essaya de trouver la moindre aspérité dans le sol afin de pouvoir s’y accrocher pour éviter de finir dans l’estomac du droïde. Seulement, les dalles du Temple ne présentaient aucun </span><span>défaut</span> <span>au</span><span>quel se raccrocher. Alors, Anakin fit la seule chose logique, il s’agrippa au lien qui le reliait à Obi-Wan. </span></p>
<p>Sans doute qu’Obi-Wan avait dû remarquer son absence, car il arrivait bien vite dans le couloir où se trouvait Anakin. </p>
<p>— Anakin ? fit Obi-Wan, parcourant le couloir du regard. </p>
<p>— Maître ! Obi-Wan ! Par ici ! cria Anakin pour attirer l’attention de l’autre homme. </p>
<p>Il arrivait juste à temps. Il pouvait sentir ses pieds frôler la bouche de métal du droïde. </p>
<p>— Anakin, fit Obi-Wan en accourant aux côtés du droïde d’entretien. </p>
<p>Il s’agenouilla devant la terrible bouche du droïde et se saisit simplement d’Anakin, sans avertissement aucun. Ce dernier ne put retenir que de justesse le cri de surprise souhaitant sortir d’entre ses lèvres.</p>
<p>— Anakin, fit alors Obi-Wan, le soulagement parfaitement audible dans sa voix.</p>
<p>Les doigts du plus vieux l’inspectèrent délicatement, sans doute à la recherche d’une quelconque blessure. Bien qu’il se tendit visiblement, n’appréciant que peu cela, Anakin consentit à se laisser faire. Seulement, en voulant adopter une position un peu plus agréable, il posa sa main sur le dos de la main droite d’Obi-Wan. Le sang qu’il y trouva rendit sa prise bien plus glissante qu’escomptée.</p>
<p>— <span>Obi-Wan, fit-il. </span><span>Vous êtes</span><span> blessé !</span></p>
<p>Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d’œil au dos de sa main droite.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est rien, commenta-t-il, avant d’amener sa main à sa bouche afin d’y nettoyer le sang.</p>
<p>
  <span>Les yeux d’Anakin ne purent quitter les lèvres suçant ainsi la chair, malgré toute la volonté qu’il </span>
  <span>put</span>
  <span> bien y mettre.</span>
</p>
<p>— Rentrons, statua Obi-Wan en se relevant, Anakin toujours dans sa main gauche.</p>
<p>Anakin aurait dû protester. Il était en chemin pour aller voir son ami le Chancelier ! Mais il laissa tout de même Obi-Wan l’emmener dans leurs quartiers.</p>
<p>— Vous devriez mettre du bacta sur votre main, remarqua aigrement Anakin une fois qu’Obi-Wan l’eut déposé sur la table basse de leur salon.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas nécessaire, répondit le Maître Jedi en s’installant sur le canapé, l’une de ses chevilles posées sur son genou opposé.</p>
<p>— Ne soyez pas borné, et allez mettre du bacta sur votre plaie !</p>
<p>— Borné, fit Obi-Wan, les sourcils haussés. Je trouve cela légèrement insultant de ta part Anakin.</p>
<p>Anakin eut un éclat de rire sec.</p>
<p>— C’est vous qui êtes insultant Maître.</p>
<p>Seul un soupir s’échappa des lèvres d’Obi-Wan alors qu’il se saisit d’un datapad. Anakin ne put empêcher la fureur de monter lui, serrant ses dents.</p>
<p>— Alors c’est comme ça ! s’énerva-t-il. Vous allez simplement m’ignorer et me traiter comme un enfant qui se conduit mal ?! C’est bien tout ce que vous faites de toute manière.</p>
<p>La colère semblait prendre toute la place de son petit corps, devenant insupportable.</p>
<p>— Anakin, fit calmement Obi-Wan, ce qui l’énerva encore plus. Tu sais très bien que cela fait des années que je te vois comme mon égal.</p>
<p>— Bien sûr, railla Anakin. </p>
<p>— Anakin, coupa Obi-Wan, bien moins calmement que précédemment. Je crois encore être le mieux placé pour savoir quels sont mes sentiments à ton égard.</p>
<p>— Ha, parce que vous avez des sentiments maintenant ! Je croyais que le Maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi était trop bien pour les sentiments !</p>
<p>— Anakin !</p>
<p>— Quoi ?! Dites-moi seulement que c’est faux !</p>
<p>Anakin pouvait voir les muscles de la mâchoire d’Obi-Wan jouer, même sous sa barbe. Il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose, ce qui était bien étonnant venant du Négociateur. Finalement, il sembla se décider plantant ses yeux bleu-gris dans ceux d’Anakin. Il prit une longue inspiration, comme s’il se préparait à plonger dans l’eau noire des abysses.</p>
<p>— Anakin, commença-t-il.</p>
<p>Sa voix était profonde et posée, ne souffrant d’aucun tremblement de sa précédente hésitation.</p>
<p>— Si tu n’étais pas si aveuglé par ta certitude que je n’éprouve pas de sentiments, tu aurais remarqué que j’en ai pour toi depuis que tu as seize ans.</p>
<p>Quoi ?</p>
<p>— Quoi ? croassa Anakin, ne croyant pas ce qu’il venait d’entendre.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan poussa un soupir, passant la main dans ses cheveux, avant de se pencher en avant, vers Anakin.</p>
<p>— Je t’aime, prononça-t-il alors distinctement.</p>
<p>Anakin ravala d’un coup tout ce qu’il aurait voulu dire, ne pouvant rien faire d’autre que d’observer les yeux d’Obi-Wan. Et dans la Force, à travers leur lien, Anakin pouvait sentir qu’Obi-Wan abaissait la plupart de ses boucliers, lui laissant accès à son âme nue. Il pouvait tout voir, tout sentir. Et particulièrement, la tendresse, l’affection et l’amour qu’Obi-Wan avait pour lui.</p>
<p>Anakin ne peut faire autre chose qu’abaisser ses propres boucliers, laissant Obi-Wan voir les sentiments qu’il commençait à développer pour lui.</p>
<p>— Je…, tenta Anakin.</p>
<p>Ne sachant pas quoi dire d’autre, Anakin se pencha lui aussi en avant, souhaitant déposer ses lèvres sur celles d’Obi-Wan. Afin de lui faire comprendre par les actes ce qu’il avait de la peine à exprimer par les mots. Seulement, il avait oublié un léger détail.</p>
<p>— Anakin, souffla doucement Obi-Wan alors que sa main recouvrit le corps entier de l’autre homme.</p>
<p>Anakin releva les yeux sur le visage désolé d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>Est-ce qu’Obi-Wan avait des doutes ? Ou alors il ne souhaitait pas faire quelque chose de ses sentiments ? Ce qu’Anakin ne pouvait pas comprendre. S’ils avaient tous les deux des sentiments l’un pour l’autre, pourquoi ne pas faire évoluer leur relation ? Il serait complètement illogique de ne rien faire de ces sentiments.</p>
<p>— Tu fais toujours moins de vingt centimètres Anakin, répondit simplement Obi-Wan, un sourire quelque peu triste sur son visage.</p>
<p>Son pouce vint caresser délicatement la joue d’Anakin. Celui-ci aurait presque pu être vexé par la remarque d’Obi-Wan, mais le léger effleurement lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps.</p>
<p>— Ouais, souffla Anakin, se sentant étrangement gauche.</p>
<p>Il n’aurait clairement pas dû, il n’était plus un adolescent vivant ses premiers émois amoureux. Il avait de l’expérience maintenant, Padmé pouvait en témoigner. Seulement, Padmé était une femme, ce qui n’était évidemment pas le cas d’Obi-Wan. Bien sûr, cela ne dérangeait pas Anakin, il s’en fichait pas mal pour être franc. Mais, il n’avait pas d’expérience avec les hommes. Et cela le rendait étrangement fébrile. À moins que ce soit simplement Obi-Wan et tout l’amour qu’il laissait s’écouler le long de leur lien.</p>
<p>Anakin détourna le regard, gêné.</p>
<p>— Que dirais-tu de regarder un de ces Holo-drama que tu aimes tant ? proposa alors Obi-Wan, son pouce continuant de caresser la joue d’Anakin, son sourire parfaitement audible dans sa voix.</p>
<p>— Ouais, accepta Anakin.</p>
<p>Il se laissa alors emmener sur le canapé. Il s’y assit en tailleur, tout proche d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-e9e958c7-7fff-231b-b407-efa08d357fef" name="docs-internal-guid-e9e958c7-7fff-231b-b407-efa08d357fef"></a>Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée calmement, se souriant peut-être un peu plus qu’à l’ordinaire. Ils regrettèrent tous les deux que l’état d’Anakin ne leur permettait pas la proximité qu’ils désiraient. Ils s’autorisèrent tout de même à dormir dans le même lit, tout proche l’un de l’autre. Anakin pelotonné contre le cou d’Obi-Wan, un léger sourire aux lèvres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! Merci pour les kudos ! On arrive à l’avant-dernier chapitre ! J’espère qu’il vous plaira :)</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Je reviens vite, Anakin, commenta Obi-Wan en se préparant à partir pour une session du Haut Conseil Jedi. Ne fais pas de bêtise pendant mon absence.</p>
<p>— Très drôle Obi-Wan, renchérit Anakin depuis le dossier du canapé. Et où est mon bisou d’au revoir ?</p>
<p>— Anakin, soupira Obi-Wan en levant les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>Mais sa voix était emplie d’affection, ne trompant pas Anakin. Comme si les flots d’amour constamment présent dans leur lien n’étaient pas suffisants.</p>
<p>— Je reviens vite, précisa une nouvelle fois Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Il semblait avoir de la peine à se décider à quitter ses quartiers. Anakin n’était pas particulièrement enchanté de le voir partir. Il aurait voulu qu’ils puissent rester tous les deux dans ce cocon d’affection, à l’abri du monde extérieur, qu’ils avaient créé lors des heures précédentes. Seulement, Obi-Wan avait été mandé par le Conseil. Et Anakin voulait en profiter pour passer un appel. Appel qu’il aurait sans doute dû faire il y a déjà plusieurs jours.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’Obi-Wan quitta finalement l’appartement, Anakin se dirigea l’holoprojecteur, sauta sur celui-ci grâce à la Force et composa le code de Padmé. Il lui fallut attendre un petit moment avant que la sénatrice lui réponde.</p>
<p>— <span>Anakin, salua-t-elle, une fois que son image se fit projeter au-dessus </span><span>de lui</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>— Padmé, répondit-il sur le même ton.</p>
<p>— Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?</p>
<p>Anakin se sentit soudain extrêmement coupable. Pouvait-il vraiment renoncer à Padmé ainsi ? L’abandonner ainsi ? N’était-ce pas lâche ? N’aurait-il pas dû essayer de s’intéresser plus à elle ? Au lieu de déserter ainsi dès qu’un obstacle se mettait sur leur route.</p>
<p>— Padmé, je…, essaya-t-il de commencer, croisant les bras et baissant les yeux sur l’holoprojecteur.</p>
<p>— Anakin, interrompit la sénatrice avec un soupir. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, pourrait-on aller droit au but ?</p>
<p>— Oui, bien sûr.</p>
<p>Anakin ne se sentait étrangement plus si coupable que ça. Padmé était passionnée par son travail, elle comprendrait parfaitement son propre ressenti. Et elle irait bien.</p>
<p>— Padmé, je… Je pense que nous… euh…</p>
<p>Malgré tout, Anakin avait de la peine à s’exprimer correctement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer la nouvelle à Padmé, ne souhaitant pas la blesser. Malgré tout, elle restait chère à son cœur.</p>
<p>— Je pense qu’il n’y a plus de nous Anakin, fit alors Padmé.</p>
<p>Anakin put voir ses yeux tristes malgré les interférences de l’holo.</p>
<p>— Il ne sert à rien de garder quelque chose que nous avons tous les deux délaissé et qui ne nous apporte plus rien. Nous devrions en rester là Anakin. Je suis désolée.</p>
<p>— Je… Je suis désolé Padmé.</p>
<p>— Ne le soit pas Anakin. Nous restons amis après tout.</p>
<p>— Oui.</p>
<p>Sur ces paroles, Padmé le salua avant de mettre fin à la transmission.</p>
<p>Anakin contempla un instant le silence dans la pièce. Il se sentait étrange, presque étranger à lui-même. Venait-il vraiment de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Padmé ? La femme qui n’avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis qu’il avait neuf ans. Son ange. Anakin en aurait presque pleuré, s’il ne savait pas que cela était pour le meilleur. Le meilleur dont il ne pouvait pas profiter pleinement d’ailleurs.</p>
<p>Il comprenait bien pourquoi Obi-Wan ne voulait rien tenter, et il le respectait. Mais cela le frustrait tellement ! Il voulait pouvoir être proche d’Obi-Wan, pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, caresser ses cheveux, l’embrasser, le toucher, le…</p>
<p>Anakin n’avait aucune expérience avec un autre homme.</p>
<p>Il n’avait pas eu d’expérience avant Padmé. Et il n’était pas le genre à aller voir ailleurs.</p>
<p>Anakin aurait pu faire une petite recherche sur l’HoloNet, pour comprendre ce qui allait sûrement arriver. Il l’espérait en tout cas. Seulement, ce n’était pas vraiment son genre, il préférait voir sur le moment et foncer tête baissée. Obi-Wan dirait que cela ne changeait pas de ses plans habituels, et peut-être que c’était vrai, mais Anakin s’en moquait. C’était sa manière de fonctionner, et cela ne lui avait jamais desservi, pour l’instant.</p>
<p>Avec un soupir, Anakin sauta à bas de l’holoprojecteur. Peut-être pouvait-il enchaîner quelques Katas en attendant le retour d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan revint de sa session du Conseil plusieurs heures plus tard. Il paraissait étrangement de bonne humeur.</p>
<p>— De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Anakin depuis la table du salon où il était en train d’examiner une pièce de droïde.</p>
<p>— Plutôt oui, répondit Obi-Wan en venant s’assoir sur le canapé.</p>
<p>— Mmmh, fit Anakin en reportant son attention sur son droïde.</p>
<p>— Nous avons trouvé une solution pour te rendre ta taille.</p>
<p>Anakin se brisa presque la nuque en redressant la tête vers Obi-Wan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anakin observa la salle du Haut-Conseil Jedi avec appréhension. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s’attarder sur Obi-Wan. Le Conseil lui avait assuré pouvoir lui rendre sa taille habituelle. Si tous ses membres se concentraient sur lui dans la Force et inversaient l’effet de l’holocron. Anakin n’était qu’assez peu convaincu, mais il se devait de prendre le risque et de tenter l’expérience. Il était donc assis en tailleur au centre de la salle du Conseil. Autour de lui, il pouvait sentir les Maîtres Jedi se concentrer dans la Force, se concentrer sur lui. Anakin ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les autres présences dans la Force.</p>
<p>Au début, rien ne sembla se passer. Anakin ne pouvait rien discerner venant des présences dans la Force autour de lui. Puis, il lui sembla que ses doigts et le bout de ses pieds commencèrent à s’engourdir. Puis cela remonta le long de ses membres pour atteindre son torse et se répandre à tout son corps. Les engourdissements s’intensifièrent, jusqu’à devenir de sévères démangeaisons.</p>
<p>Lorsque ces sensations s’apaisèrent enfin, Anakin ouvrit les yeux.</p>
<p>Revoir le monde à la hauteur d’un homme adulte le rendit presque nauséeux et lui tira presque une larme. Si les autres membres du Conseil n’avaient pas été présents, Anakin se serait sûrement jeté sur Obi-Wan. Mais il fit preuve de self-contrôle et se retint de tenter quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>Le Conseil fit venir un guérisseur pour l’examiner. Anakin se laissa une nouvelle fois faire, restant assis, afin de ne pas trop perturber son cerveau. Heureusement, le guérisseur ne trouva rien à redire sur son état de santé. Anakin put donc quitter la salle du Conseil.</p>
<p>Il prit garde à se lever lentement, voulant éviter une vague de nausée. Il s’inclina une dernière fois devant les Maîtres Jedi, les remerciant de leur aide. Puis, il sortit de la pièce. À peine eut-il pris un tournant dans le couloir menant à l’ascenseur qu’il se fit intercepter par Ahsoka.</p>
<p>— Maître ! fit la jeune Togruta en venant l’enlacer.</p>
<p>— Ahsoka, répondit Anakin, couvrant ses épaules de ses bras.</p>
<p>— Maître ! Je suis tellement heureuse que cela ait marché !</p>
<p>— Moi aussi, Ahsoka. Moi aussi.</p>
<p>— Anakin ! fit alors la voix d’Obi-Wan juste derrière lui.</p>
<p>— Merci encore Maître, s’inclina une nouvelle fois Anakin.</p>
<p>— Nous pourrions aller manger chez Dex pour fêter la guérison de Skyguy !</p>
<p>— Excellente idée, approuva Obi-Wan en les prenant tous les deux par les épaules pour les mener vers l’ascenseur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ! Me voici de retour avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il s’agit de smut pour la majeur partie, et je me suis laissée un peu emportée XD J’espère que ça vous plaira.</p>
<p>Une petite explication si besoin, en anglais, les personnages de Star Wars utilise Kark pour remplacer le mot Fuck.</p>
<p>Merci beaucoup d’avoir mis des kudos et des commentaires sur cette histoire !</p>
<p>Merci à <a>Soraa</a> pour avoir fait la Bêta sur ce chapitre. Merci à <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya">Félicia</a> pour la Bêta sur toute la fic &lt;3</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin souffla doucement par la bouche, crispant ses mains sur le rebord du lit. Là, maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir cherché des informations sur l’Holonet. Obi-Wan allait sortir d’une minute à l’autre de sa salle de bain. Et Anakin allait devoir le convaincre de le toucher. Et il n’était pas vraiment sûr de savoir s’y prendre. Pour l’instant, il était nu sur le lit d’Obi-Wan, à l’exception du gant qui scellait sa prothèse. Redressant son dos, Anakin tenta de prendre une posture séductrice, bien qu’il ignorait ce qui pourrait plaire à Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Le lit est quand même grand pour moi tout seul, essaya-t-il avec le ton le plus séducteur qu’il pouvait.</p>
<p>Anakin soupira.</p>
<p>— Non, ça ne va pas.</p>
<p>Après un instant de réflexion, il tenta :</p>
<p>— Venez donc, c’est bien moelleux ici.</p>
<p>Il tapota légèrement la place à côté de lui.</p>
<p>— Non, non plus.</p>
<p>Il devait bien avoir quelque chose non ?</p>
<p>— Il fait froid, vous ne voulez pas venir me réchauffer ?</p>
<p>Non, et il ne faisait même pas froid, Obi-Wan le remarquerait immédiatement. Anakin se leva du lit, faisant les cent pas à ses pieds à la recherche d’une idée. Il essayait de se souvenir comment c’était passé sa première nuit avec Padmé. Mais c’était elle qui avait dirigé les opérations, le déshabillant et l’attirant dans le lit. Anakin avait été réduit à une masse rougissante et gémissante. Anakin était déterminé à ce que cela ne lui arrive pas cette fois-ci. Il avait de l’expérience maintenant. N’est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que l’expérience avec une femme pouvait compter pour de l’expérience avec un homme ? Au final c’était un peu la même chose, non ?</p>
<p>— Anakin, fit la voix d’Obi-Wan, le faisant sursauter et se tourner en direction de la porte.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan se trouvait à l’entrée de la chambre, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à trouver Anakin là. Il ne portait qu’une simple serviette de bain autour des hanches. Laissant à Anakin tout le loisir d’observer son torse musclé. Quelques poils cuivrés recouvraient ses pectoraux avant de descendre en une fine ligne jusque sous la serviette, asséchant la bouche d’Anakin et le rendant bien trop nerveux.</p>
<p>Anakin put sentir le regard d’Obi-Wan sur lui, prenant en compte sa nudité et observant chaque courbe de son corps. Son torse était imberbe, à l’exception de la ligne de poils foncés allant de son nombril jusqu’à son pubis. L’intensité du regard bleu-gris lui donnait envie de se couvrir. Il dut lutter contre son envie de croiser ses mains devant son sexe qui commençait doucement à durcir. Face à lui, Anakin pouvait voir l’effet qu’il faisait à Obi-Wan, sa serviette se faisait déformer par son excitation.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Obi-Wan, la voix plus rauque qu’à son habitude.</p>
<p>Toutes les excuses qu’avait trouvées Anakin semblèrent s’évaporer de son cerveau. En vérité, l’entièreté de son cerveau s’était évaporée à la vue du torse d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Je… Je, tenta-t-il vainement.</p>
<p>Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Si ce n’était pour admirer le torse d’Obi-Wan, les muscles de ses pectoraux et de son ventre. Voir les fibres de ses muscles se contracter par intervalle le long de ses mollets nus.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourcil haussé.</p>
<p>— Et bien, Anakin, où est passé ton sens de la répartie si frustrant ?</p>
<p>Anakin essaya de ne pas laisser ses yeux traîner trop longtemps sur les pectoraux gonflés d’Obi-Wan, et sur les muscles de ses avant-bras. Il lui fallait répondre à la question posée, mais il eut beau retourner son cerveau dans tous les sens, il ne trouva rien à part :</p>
<p>— E chu ta !</p>
<p>— Toujours si éloquent Anakin, fit Obi-Wan en s’avançant dans la chambre.</p>
<p>Par réflexe, Anakin se recula, comme une proie reculait devant un gros prédateur. Seulement, il finit par buter contre le lit, s’y laissant tomber peu gracieusement, les yeux écarquillés. Il se redressa sur les coudes, ne souhaitant pas perdre Obi-Wan du regard. Celui-ci semblait immensément satisfait. Il s’approcha du lit, face à Anakin, dénouant sa serviette et la laissant tomber au sol.</p>
<p>Anakin sentit sa gorge se serrer à la vue d’Obi-Wan tout entier. Les poils sur son pubis étaient bien plus foncés que ceux sur son torse, ornant son érection d’un duvet noir. Érection qui était en train de faire décoller le cœur d’Anakin.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-a60b5058-7fff-d3be-a844-0d24160c1c4b" name="docs-internal-guid-a60b5058-7fff-d3be-a844-0d24160c1c4b"></a> Anakin se considérait comme un humain mâle plutôt bien pourvu, il n’avait en tout cas pas de quoi rougir. Et Padmé avait toujours été très satisfaite de lui. Anakin avait travaillé dur pour cela. Mais Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan le faisait se sentir petit. Il était plus gros et grand qu’aucun autre homme qu’Anakin n’avait jamais vu, pas qu’il en ait vu beaucoup. Mais Anakin n’eut pas plus de temps pour se perdre dans ses pensées, Obi-Wan posa un genou sur le lit, juste à côté de sa cuisse.</p>
<p>— Et bien ? fit-il, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.</p>
<p>Anakin retourna son cerveau pour trouver quoi répondre. Mais rien ne lui vint, bien trop hypnotisé par le corps d’Obi-Wan dans toute sa glorieuse nudité.</p>
<p>— Enlève-le, demanda alors Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Hein ? fit Anakin ne voyant pas de quoi l’autre homme voulait parler.</p>
<p>— Le gant, précisa-t-il avec un mouvement en direction de son avant-bras droit. Je veux te voir dans ton entièreté, Anakin.</p>
<p>Anakin n’aurait pas utilisé le mot entièreté pour parler de sa prothèse, mais soit. Obi-Wan n’avait pas vu sa prothèse depuis qu’on la lui avait posée. Il n’avait pas vu les améliorations qu’il y avait apportées. Padmé n’en appréciait pas la vue, c’est pour ça qu’il avait gardé son gant. Après tout qui voulait voir quelque chose d’aussi laid lors d’un moment si intime. Anakin y était habitué, mais c’était bien le seul. Il fit cependant confiance à Obi-Wan pour ne pas être trop dégoûté à la vue de son bras mutilée, il savait qu’il avait déjà vu bien pire.</p>
<p>
  <span>Expirant </span>
  <span>doucement</span>
  <span> pour se donner le courage, Anakin défit lentement les sangles qui maintenaient son gant scellé sur son avant-bras. Il tira un à un sur les doigts, avant de faire glisser le cuir jusqu’à l’ôter complètement.</span>
</p>
<p>— Bien, souffla Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Il se pencha en avant, amenant plus de son poids sur le lit. Il glissa ses mains dans celles d’Anakin. Il s’approcha jusqu’à poser son front contre le sien.</p>
<p>La respiration d’Anakin eut un accroc lorsqu’il réalisa qu’ils partageaient le même air, et qu’Obi-Wan allait sans doute l’embrasser. Ses yeux dévorèrent frénétiquement les paupières fermées d’Obi-Wan, ses pommettes, son nez, tout.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan caressa doucement le nez d’Anakin du sien, expirant doucement.</p>
<p>— Anakin, souffla-t-il.</p>
<p>Anakin ne put rien faire d’autre que de gémir doucement sous les sentiments que portait la voix de l’autre homme. Obi-Wan profita de sa bouche ouverte pour l’embrasser.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin eut l’impression qu’Obi-Wan essayait de le clamer sien. Il n’y avait pas d’hésitation dans son baiser, prenant tout d’Anakin. Obi-Wan semblait impatient, et c’était assez rare pour le noter. Anakin aurait préféré un premier baiser un peu plus doux, mais les grognements d’Obi-Wan et la manière dont il le possédait le faisaient gémir de plaisir. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa </span>
  <span>cage thoracique</span>
  <span>, à tel point qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait déchirer sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir son érection laisser une trace humide sur son bas ventre.</span>
</p>
<p>— Regarde-toi Anakin, fit Obi-Wan après avoir rompu leur baiser et s’être légèrement reculé.</p>
<p>Les yeux bleu-gris parcoururent une nouvelle fois son corps dans son entièreté.</p>
<p>— Regarde-toi, répéta-t-il, sa main droite venant parcourir le flanc d’Anakin dans une longue caresse.</p>
<p>Anakin pouvait voir toute l’adoration flotter dans ses yeux, ainsi que le ressentir dans leur lien. Il en était même saturé.</p>
<p>— Tu es magnifique, souffla encore Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin n’était pas sûr de cette affirmation. Obi-Wan parut comprendre ses pensées, que ce soit à travers ses yeux ou leur lien.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan se redressa complètement, à genoux au-dessus des hanches d’Anakin. Il amena sa main droite à ses lèvres, tout en gardant leurs doigts entremêlés. Le regard empli d’affection, il déposa moult baisers sur les doigts de métal d’Anakin. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas sentir un contact aussi délicat. Mais la vue seule, de la bouche d’Obi-Wan sur sa prothèse, lui envoya un énorme frisson dans tout le corps, mettant le feu à son ventre.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan manipula sa main avec délicatesse afin de pouvoir en embrasser le dos et la paume. Anakin se laissa faire, observant la scène de tout son saoul. C’était la première fois que sa prothèse était touchée ainsi, avec délicatesse, et dans un tel contexte. Anakin s’était fait à l’idée que sa main droite n’était plus que bonne à donner la mort ou à réparer. Que jamais elle ne pourrait caresser, que jamais elle ne pourrait aimer. Mais peut-être avait-il tort.</p>
<p>Lentement, Anakin libéra ses doigts de l’emprise d’Obi-Wan et la passa doucement sur sa joue, laissant la possibilité à l’autre homme de se dégager. Peut-être avait-il mal lu les intentions d’Obi-Wan, et qu’il était tout de même dégoûté à ce que les doigts de métal le touchent. Mais Obi-Wan ne fit rien de tout cela. Il posa sa propre main sur celle d’Anakin, accompagnant le mouvement, un sourire aux lèvres. Anakin pouvait sentir son cœur gonfler à cette vue.</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan, murmura-t-il doucement.</p>
<p>Il ignorait si l’autre homme l’avait entendu, mais celui se pencha vers lui, posant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, Obi-Wan s’allongea sur Anakin, maintenant son poids grâce à ses coudes posés de part et d’autre du visage d’Anakin. Il rompit leur baiser et fit dévier ses lèvres sur le cou d’Anakin, en embrassant toute la peau à sa disposition, descendant jusqu’à son épaule. Anakin rejeta la tête en arrière, essayant de laisser le plus de place possible à Obi-Wan, appréciant les frissons descendant le long de son corps. Sa main gauche vint se perdre sur le dos d’Obi-Wan, effleurant sa colonne vertébrale. Celui-ci ne le laissa pas le caresser bien longtemps, revenant l’embrasser avec envie, le clamant comme sien. Anakin commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.</p>
<p>Il rompit le baiser, cherchant à prendre une grande inspiration. Son cœur battait jusque dans ses oreilles. Et sa queue était incroyablement dure, presque douloureuse. Obi-Wan embrassa sa gorge, y passant ses doigts, appuyant doucement. Les yeux d’Anakin roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Il bougea les muscles de sa gorge, essayant d’y amener plus d’air, appréciant sentir le poids des doigts d’Obi-Wan qui l’empêchait de faire exactement ce qu’il voulait.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan dut sentir l’excitation d’Anakin à travers leur lien, à moins que ce ne soit les soubresauts de sa queue qui le trahirent. Dans tous les cas, il se redressa et passa sa main entière autour de la gorge d’Anakin.</p>
<p>— Tu aimes ça, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, son regard assombri par le désir, témoignant que lui aussi aimait ça.</p>
<p>Anakin essaya d’amener suffisamment d’air dans ses poumons pour répondre. Seulement, il n’y arriva pas, son souffle étant juste trop faible pour ça. Il bougea tout de même les lèvres, et Obi-Wan parut le comprendre.</p>
<p>— Bien sûr que tu aimes ça, annonça-t-il, son pouce s’enfonçant dans l’os de la mâchoire d’Anakin.</p>
<p><span>Anakin se laissa faire, subjugué. Observant Obi-Wan de tout son saoul. L’aura qui s’échappait de lui lui donnait des frissons jusqu’aux doigts de pieds, les faisant se tordre dans tous les sens. Il avait l’impression que l’aura même d’Obi-Wan le cl</span><span>a</span><span>mait comme sien. Et Anakin en était enchanté. Car il avait envi</span><span>e</span> <span>d’appartenir</span><span> à Obi-Wan, de déposer son cœur et son âme à ses pieds et de </span><span>le</span><span> laisser faire ce que bon lui semblait avec.</span></p>
<p>La main d’Obi-Wan se retira de la gorge d’Anakin, le faisait gémir de dépit. Elle continua cependant son chemin le long de son torse, passant entre ses pectoraux, sur son ventre, autour de son nombril, le faisant se tendre d’envie. Il pouvait entendre les servos de sa prothèse tourner à plein régime alors qu’il serrait les poings sur les draps. Anakin grogna d’impatience lorsque les doigts d’Obi-Wan dévièrent sur sa hanche plutôt que de continuer sur son sexe.</p>
<p>— Toujours aussi peu patient Anakin, remarqua le Maître Jedi alors que sa main parcourut la cuisse du plus jeune.</p>
<p>Anakin émit un nouveau grognement pour toute réponse, tirant un sourire satisfait à Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Nous devrions entraîner ta patience, mon jeune Padawan, énonça-t-il, la voix bien trop chaude.</p>
<p>— Ou… Oui, ne put s’empêcher de répondre Anakin, alors que tout ce qu’il désirait c’était qu’Obi-Wan le touche !</p>
<p>— Mais pas maintenant, soupira Obi-Wan, venant serrer sa propre queue de ses doigts.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin regarda cela avec envie, souhaitant lui aussi poser ses doigts sur son Maître. Il voulait savoir. Savoir quelle était la sensation d’avoir un autre homme entre </span>
  <span>ses</span>
  <span> mains. Savoir ce que la queue d’Obi-Wan donnerait entre ses doigts à lui. Et ce que sa queue à lui donnerait entre les doigts d’Obi-Wan. Il le d</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span>sirait tellement, il avait l’impression d’en brûler.</span>
</p>
<p>Le regard d’Obi-Wan parcourut une nouvelle fois le corps d’Anakin, prenant en compte tous les détails de son corps ainsi exposé. Puis, il se pencha en avant, et posa enfin sa main sur le sexe d’Anakin. Celui-ci ne put retenir un juron :</p>
<p>— Kark !</p>
<p>Le sourire d’Obi-Wan parut s’agrandir, comme un prédateur qui aurait enfin appâté sa proie, la tenant à sa portée. Anakin en tremblait presque.</p>
<p>— Ne sois pas vulgaire, réprimanda Obi-Wan. Peut-être que je devrais t’occuper la bouche, pour éviter que tu ne profères plus de grossièreté, continua-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur la queue d’Anakin et en parcourant son sexe de son autre main, une expression pensive sur le visage.</p>
<p>Anakin ne savait pas exactement quoi penser de la menace. D’un côté, il avait très envie de se faire bâillonner par la grosse queue d’Obi-Wan. Mais d’un autre, il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à sucer une queue, même si c’était celle d’Obi-Wan. Heureusement, il n’eut pas à verbaliser ses craintes, Obi-Wan sembla le comprendre, car il se contenta de l’embrasser plutôt que de forcer sa queue dans sa bouche. Il profita d’être contre le corps d’Anakin pour joindre ses deux mains et leurs deux sexes.</p>
<p>Anakin poussa un gémissement des plus pitoyable quand il sentit la peau brûlante d’Obi-Wan contre la sienne. La pression sur son sexe lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière, cherchant désespérément de l’air pour remplir ses poumons. Obi-Wan vint embrasser sa gorge alors qu’il les masturbait tous les deux. Ses dents se firent un plaisir de mordiller la peau ainsi exposée.</p>
<p>Anakin gémit une nouvelle fois, entourant le dos d’Obi-Wan de ses bras. Il hésita un court instant avant de poser sa main droite sur la peau de son Maître. Obi-Wan n’était pas Padmé. Obi-Wan avait pris sa main de métal dans les siennes, l’avait embrassée, presque révérée. Alors il ne serait sans doute pas dégoûté à ce qu’Anakin l’enlace avec cette main. Obi-Wan eut juste un frisson, sans doute dû au froid, lorsque la main de métal se posa sur son dos.</p>
<p>— Anakin, murmura-t-il entre deux soupirs.</p>
<p>— Maître, gémit Anakin en retour.</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grogna, ses mains se </span>
  <span>resserrèrent</span>
  <span> sur leurs membres. Anakin </span>
  <span>geignit</span>
  <span> une nouvelle fois, se sentant bien trop proche de jouir. Il lui suffirait d’un petit rien pour basculer dans les limbes de l’orgasme. Seulement, il ne voulait pas jouir, pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se contenter de ça. Il voulait plus ! Il voulait tout d’Obi-Wan, et se donner entièrement en contrepartie.</span>
</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan, tenta-t-il de prévenir en un souffle.</p>
<p>Anakin put sentir les lèvres de son Maître s’étirer contre sa gorge et sa main se resserrer autour de lui.</p>
<p>— Oui, Anakin ? fit Obi-Wan en se redressant, le visage neutre.</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan, souffla-t-il une nouvelle fois. Je… Je vais pas…</p>
<p>Un gémissement, dû à un mouvement de poignet vicieux, interrompit sa phrase. Obi-Wan lui infligea encore quelques va-et-vient avant de retirer sa main, se penchant sur lui pour l’embrasser. Anakin en profita pour plonger ses mains dans la chevelure d’Obi-Wan. Il se fit une joie de mettre la pagaille dans les épis auburns, appréciant voir l’autre homme avec quelques mèches folles.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux Anakin ? fit Obi-Wan à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan, murmura-t-il, ne pouvant résister à l’appel des lèvres au-dessus des siennes.</p>
<p>Cependant, Obi-Wan rompit le baiser rapidement, se saisissant de la mâchoire d’Anakin pour l’empêcher de bouger la tête.</p>
<p>— Réponds à ma question Anakin, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? asséna le plus âgé.</p>
<p>— Je… Obi-Wan… Maître, fut tout ce qu’il put répondre avant que la chaleur sur ses joues et son torse ne lui bloque la gorge.</p>
<p>S’apprêtait-il vraiment à laisser Obi-Wan le prendre ? Par un réflexe stupide, il jeta un coup d’œil en bas, vers le bas ventre de son Maître. Il prit soudain conscience de la taille d’Obi-Wan. Et cela ne lui paraissait plus si enchanteur. Parce que forcément, ça serait douloureux non ? Anakin n’avait peut-être pas d’expérience avec un homme, mais il n’était pas complètement stupide, il s’était déjà perdu sur l’Holonet quand il était encore un Padawan. Donc il ne voyait vraiment pas comment l’énorme queue d’Obi-Wan allait rentrer…</p>
<p>
  <span>La main d’Obi-Wan relâcha la mâchoire d’Anakin et vint effleurer sa temp</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>, caressant les mèches </span>
  <span>brunes</span>
  <span> s’y trouvant. Son sourire s’adoucit lui aussi.</span>
</p>
<p>— Chut, fit-il doucement. Tout va bien se passer Anakin. Et si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons arrêter à n’importe quel moment.</p>
<p>Anakin sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Il hocha la tête, essayant de trouver le même calme que celui d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Soit assuré que cela ne changera en rien les sentiments que j’éprouve pour toi Anakin. Je t’aime. Peu m’importe si nous faisons l’amour jusqu’au bout ce soir ou non. Tu comprends ?</p>
<p>— Oui Obi-Wan, oui, souffla Anakin.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-f057a33e-7fff-8ef2-23c0-9342fbb9376a" name="docs-internal-guid-f057a33e-7fff-8ef2-23c0-9342fbb9376a"></a> Il se sentait soudain moins lourd, comme débarrassé d’un poids, d’une attente. D’une pression qu’il s’était inconsciemment imposée. Heureusement, il pouvait toujours compter sur Obi-Wan pour apaiser ses craintes, et l’aider à démêler les nœuds que formait parfois son esprit. </p>
<p>— Bien, souffla Obi-Wan, un doux sourire s’étendant sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>
  <span>Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur Anakin, l’embrassant lentement. Un long frisson parcour</span>
  <span>ut</span>
  <span> alors le corps d’Anakin, ses doigts </span>
  <span>de </span>
  <span>pieds se tordant doucement </span>
  <span>sous</span>
  <span> la langue habile de son amant.</span>
</p>
<p>— Exactement Anakin, murmura Obi-Wan contre son oreille après avoir rompu le baiser.</p>
<p>Sa main caressa une nouvelle fois tout le flanc du jeune homme. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle se glissa jusqu’à l’une de ses fesses et la serra pleinement, arrachant un petit couinement à Anakin. Cela n’empêcha pas Obi-Wan de faire de même avec son autre main. Massant avec un plaisir visible les fesses d’Anakin.</p>
<p>Anakin se laisse faire. Il éloigna de son esprit, toutes les pensées sur ce qui pourrait arriver, ce qui allait sans doute arriver. Il se concentra sur le moment présent. Il profita du massage, étrange, mais de loin pas déplaisant, qu’Obi-Wan lui offrait. Celui-ci se baissa, posant ses lèvres sur l’os du bassin d’Anakin, lui envoyant de nouveaux frissons dans tout le corps.</p>
<p>— Ne bouge pas, souffla Obi-Wan en redressant la tête, plantant ses yeux presque noirs dans les bleus océan.</p>
<p>Il se redressa alors complètement, sortant du lit.</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan ? demanda Anakin.</p>
<p>Avait-il fait quelque chose de faux pour que son Maître s’en aille ainsi ? Ou est-ce qu’il avait changé d’avis tout compte fait ? Se rendant compte qu’Anakin n’était pas assez bien pour lui.</p>
<p>— Ne t’inquiète pas, je reviens vite, lui répondit Obi-Wan, se tournant légèrement pour l’observer.</p>
<p>Il fit quelques pas en arrière, revenant près de lit, les yeux brûlants.</p>
<p>— Et prends soin de ça pour moi, demanda-t-il resserrant sa main sur l’érection d’Anakin, lui tirant un gémissement.</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan se redressa une nouvelle fois, observant Anakin porter sa main à sa queue, la caressant doucement. Il finit cependant par se détourner. Anakin choisit de se concentr</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> sur la pression sur son membre. De sa main droit</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>, il vint délicatement saisir ses boules, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts froids, soupirant doucement.</span>
</p>
<p>Heureusement, Obi-Wan ne tarda pas trop, revenant rapidement vers Anakin, un petit flacon dans la main. Il grimpa à nouveau sur le lit, embrassant la bouche ouverte du jeune homme. Anakin gémit dans le baiser, ramenant ses mains sur le dos d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Rompant le baiser, Obi-Wan aida Anakin à se placer correctement, le haut du dos légèrement surélevé par les oreillers contre la tête de lit.</p>
<p>— N’oublie pas, fit tendrement le Maître Jedi, caressant les boucles brunes. Rien ne changera si nous allons jusqu’au bout ou pas. Ne t’impose rien pour moi Anakin. Profite, et détends-toi.</p>
<p>Anakin hocha la tête pour toute réponse, n’étant pas sûr de sa voix.</p>
<p>— Très bien, sourit Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Il se saisit des cuisses du jeune et les écarta doucement, en effleurant l’intérieur du bout des doigts. Son sourire s’agrandit lorsqu’il découvrit une légère chair de poule s’y former.</p>
<p>— Cela te plaît ? demanda-t-il doucement.</p>
<p>— Oui, souffla Anakin en fermant délicatement les yeux.</p>
<p>Il détendit tout ses muscles, choisissant de faire confiance à Obi-Wan, et aux délicieux frissons qui remontaient depuis ses cuisses, passant dans tout son corps.</p>
<p>— Très bien, tu te débrouilles très bien Anakin. Respire doucement, reste détendu.</p>
<p>Anakin hocha doucement la tête. Il avait presque l’impression d’être dans un véritable salon de massages, ce qui n’était vraiment pas désagréable.</p>
<p>Anakin essaya de rester détendu lorsqu’il entendit le bouchon du flacon que tenait Obi-Wan s’ouvrir. D’une seule expiration, il vida tout l’air de ses poumons. Il préféra garder les yeux fermés, essayant d’oublier tout ce qui allait arriver et se concentrer sur les sensations présentes que lui renvoyait son corps. Malgré tout, il eut quand même un léger sursaut quand les doigts froids, couverts de lubrifiant, d’Obi-Wan effleurèrent ses fesses.</p>
<p>— Chut, fit doucement le plus âgé. Tout va bien aller Anakin. Détends-toi.</p>
<p>Il posa son autre main sur la hanche du plus jeune, massant doucement la peau de son pouce. Lorsqu’il jugea qu’Anakin était à nouveau suffisamment détendu, il relâcha sa prise.</p>
<p>Anakin expira profondément lorsque les doigts froids revinrent à la charge. Il put sentir un peu de lubrifiant se déposer autour de son anus. Anakin serra ses doigts sur les draps. Dans la Force, il s’agrippa à l’aura d’Obi-Wan, comme si c’était la seule chose l’empêchait qui de sombrer. Celui-ci le laissa faire, l’accueillant avec plaisir.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin eut un nouveau sursaut, accompagné d’un gémissement de plaisir, quand la bouche d’Obi-Wan se posa sur sa queue. Il grogna quand il sentit la langue contre sa peau sensible. Mais malgré cela, il put tout de même sentir l’index d’Obi-Wan se frayer un chemin entre ses chairs. Cela n’était pas à proprement parl</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> douloureux, mais la sensation n’en était pas agréable pour autant, même avec le lubrifiant.</span>
</p>
<p>— Respire doucement, détends-toi, lui rappela Obi-Wan, la bouche à quelques millimètres de sa queue.</p>
<p>— Oui, Maître, souffla Anakin, se concentrant sur la bouche de l’autre homme plus que sur ce que faisait son doigt.</p>
<p>Pour toute réponse, Obi-Wan reposa ses lèvres contre sa queue. Anakin pouvait toujours sentir le doigt en lui, mais il lâcha tout de même de petits gémissements de plaisir sous les attouchements bien trop habiles dont il était la victime.</p>
<p>— Très bien, murmura Obi-Wan entre deux baisers.</p>
<p>Anakin sentit sa poitrine se gonfler sous les compliments, il était sûr qu’elle allait finir par exploser. Laissant à Obi-Wan le loisir d’observer l’intérieur même de son cœur et de ses entrailles.</p>
<p>— Je t’aime, souffla Anakin, ouvrant en grand les yeux sur le plafond.</p>
<p>La main libre d’Obi-Wan vint saisir les doigts de métal, les serrant entre les siens. Anakin fit de même, prenant bien garde à ne pas y mettre trop de force, afin de ne pas briser les os de l’autre homme. Il ne put cependant pas s’empêcher de se crisper lorsqu’un nouveau doigt s’inséra à côté de l’index déjà présent en lui.</p>
<p>Anakin serra les dents, à tel point qu’il était sûr de les avoir entendu grincer. Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez. Il avait déjà vécu pire, n’est-ce pas ? Il avait toute une collection de marques sur le corps pour le prouver.</p>
<p>— Détends-toi Anakin, respire, fit doucement Obi-Wan, la tête relevée en direction du jeune homme.</p>
<p>Anakin avait l’impression que tout l’oxygène disponible dans la pièce lui échappait et qu’il n’arriverait jamais à remplir ses poumons correctement.</p>
<p>— Anakin, fit une nouvelle fois Obi-Wan, embrassant l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Respire doucement. Si cela ne va pas, nous pouvons arrêter.</p>
<p>— Non ! s’écria le plus jeune, une grimace de douleur passant sur son visage.</p>
<p>— Anakin, répéta Obi-Wan, les sourcils légèrement froncés.</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan, ça va aller. Laisse-moi juste le temps…</p>
<p>— Bien sûr, dis-moi…</p>
<p>Anakin prit une courte inspiration avant de se concentrer pour faire rentrer un maximum d’air dans ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de détendre tous ses muscles, d’entrer dans une légère méditation. Obi-Wan déposait de légers baisers sur sa cuisse, le faisant frissonner.</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan, soupira doucement Anakin lorsqu’il se sentit suffisamment détendu.</p>
<p>Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, mouvant délicatement ses doigts toujours emprisonnés entre les chairs brûlantes. Anakin se crispa presque instantanément, mais il eut la présence d’esprit de se forcer à se détendre immédiatement après.</p>
<p>— C’est bien, doucement, félicita Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le plafond, il se concentra du mieux possible sur sa respiration et sur les caresses sur son sexe. Peut-être y arriva-t-il trop bien, car tout son corps s’arqua de surprise quand une décharge de plaisir remonta toute sa colonne vertébrale depuis ses entrailles. Il ne put que gémir, renversant la tête en arrière, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.</p>
<p>— C’est très bien Anakin, souffla Obi-Wan, se déplaçant jusqu’à être en face de son visage.</p>
<p>
  <span>Il l’embrassa possessivement. Anakin ne put s’empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche, ses sens surchargés par toutes les sensations que son corps lui renvoyait. Dans la F</span>
  <span>or</span>
  <span>ce, l’aura d’Obi-Wan l’entourait, le serrait contre lui à tel point qu’Anakin pouvait les sentir proches de fusionner. Le temps sembla s’écouler d’une manière étrange, s’étirant et se rétractant, tant tout son être était submergé.</span>
</p>
<p>— Anakin, fit Obi-Wan, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille.</p>
<p>Anakin gémit, avant de tourner un regard embrumé sur son Maître. Il ne put rien dire, les soupirs de plaisir sortant de sa bouche l’en empêchant.</p>
<p>— Tu es si bon, continua Obi-Wan. Tu prends mes doigts si bien.</p>
<p>En disant cela, il les bougea d’une telle manière qu’Anakin se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait plus deux doigts en lui, mais trois. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Était-il entré trop profondément en méditation ? Ou alors avait-il été trop perdu dans son propre plaisir ? Cela lui semblait bien plus probable, il n’avait jamais été doué en méditation.</p>
<p>— Anakin, est-ce que je peux…</p>
<p>Sur ces mots, Anakin sentit clairement la queue d’Obi-Wan se presser contre son adducteur. Anakin écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris de la dureté du sexe contre lui.</p>
<p>— Oui, souffla-t-il tout de même.</p>
<p>— Merci, répondit Obi-Wan avant de l’embrasser une nouvelle fois, semblant vouloir clamer son âme même.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin put sentir, cette fois-ci, ses doigts se retirer de son corps. La sensation n’était pas particulièrement </span>
  <span>plaisante</span>
  <span>, mais il évita de trop y penser. Il préféra se concentrer sur le plaisir qu’Obi-Wan avait pu lui donner avec ses doigts en lui. Évitant ainsi de s’attarder sur ce qui allait arriver. Parce qu’il était à peu près sûr que ça n’allait pas être immédiatement agréable. La queue d’Obi-Wa</span>
  <span>n était</span>
  <span> bien plus grosse que trois de ses doigts, non ?</span>
</p>
<p>Anakin n’eut pas le loisir de prendre plus de temps pour cette question, car Obi-Wan bougea. Essuyant ses doigts sur les draps, il vint se placer entre les jambes écartées d’Anakin. Le regard qu’il posa sur lui était empli d’amour. Il n’avait pas besoin de le sentir à travers la Force pour le voir.</p>
<p>— Je t’aime, chuchota Anakin, ayant peur d’élever la voix et de ruiner le moment.</p>
<p>Le sourire d’Obi-Wan s’agrandit alors qu’il lui répondit, caressant l’une de ses mèches :</p>
<p>— Je t’aime Anakin, plus que tu ne pourrais l’imaginer.</p>
<p>Le baiser suivant fut bien plus doux, presque trop. Lorsqu’Obi-Wan le rompit, il se redressa légèrement, se saisissant de son membre d’une main et l’aligna avec l’anus d’Anakin. Puis, il poussa, en douceur.</p>
<p>Anakin écarquilla les yeux, loupant une expiration. Il avait raison, la queue d’Obi-Wan était bien plus grosse que quelques doigts. Cela n’allait jamais rentrer !</p>
<p>— Obi-Wan, murmura Anakin, quelque peu bouleversé.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien aller, souffla Obi-Wan, posant sa main sur l’épaule du plus jeune. Respire doucement, détends-toi.</p>
<p>— Oui, oui, d’accord, fit Anakin alors qu’il essayait une nouvelle fois d’entrer en légère méditation, régulant du mieux qu’il put sa respiration.</p>
<p>Heureusement, Obi-Wan lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de continuer à entrer en lui. Anakin découvrit que calquer ses respirations sur les mouvements de l’autre homme l’aidait à passer au-delà de la douleur. Il s’y employa donc.</p>
<p>Anakin put sentir distinctement le moment où Obi-Wan fut entièrement en lui. Il pouvait sentir le bas ventre de l’autre homme tout contre ses cuisses.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien ? demanda Obi-Wan, le souffle court.</p>
<p>Anakin pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter sous sa peau, comme s’il se retenait de faire quelque chose.</p>
<p>— Ça va, choisit-il de répondre.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan lui sourit doucement, ses yeux semblant vouloir se perdre dans les siens.</p>
<p>— Tu te débrouilles très bien Anakin, fit-il.</p>
<p>— Toi aussi, répondit-il stupidement, ne sachant pas quoi dire de mieux.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan se contenta de l’embrasser, ne relevant pas sa remarque, au soulagement d’Anakin. Le baiser fut long, profond, Anakin s’en sentit fondre, se relaxant de la pointe de ses oreilles jusqu’au bout de ses orteils. Puis, Obi-Wan rompit le baiser et il bougea, se retirant lentement avant de revenir.</p>
<p>Anakin eut toutes les peines du monde à garder une respiration lente. Il lui semblait que le moindre souffle d’air passant dans sa gorge voulait se coincer quelque part, étouffé par quelques gémissements, qu’il ne permettait pas de laisser s’échapper.</p>
<p>— Exactement Anakin, souffla Obi-Wan se redressant afin d’avoir un plus grand contrôle sur ses mouvements. Continue comme ça, tu me prends si bien.</p>
<p>Anakin essaya d’ouvrir ses cuisses plus largement, laissant plus de place à l’autre homme. Plus de place pour augmenter le rythme. Obi-Wan n’eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour cela. Avec un rythme ainsi plus soutenu, les étincelles le long de la colonne vertébrale d’Anakin firent leur retour, l’empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il ne put qu’entrouvrir la bouche et laisser ses gémissements de plaisir emplir la chambre.</p>
<p>Anakin fut tout simplement incapable de dire combien de temps s’écoula avant qu’Obi-Wan se retire.</p>
<p>— Tourne-toi, demanda-t-il par-dessus son gémissement de déception.</p>
<p>Anakin s’empressa d’obéir, souhaitant retrouver au plus vite la queue de son Maître en lui. Il se mit donc à quatre pattes, se demandant ce que ça allait faire de se retrouver à cette place.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan fut bien moins délicat lorsqu’il le pénétra à nouveau. Mais Anakin ne s’en plaint pas, aimant ce côté un peu rude. Ses mains se saisirent de ses hanches, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans sa peau, utilisant sa prise pour donner de l’ampleur à ses coups de hanches.</p>
<p>Anakin baissa la tête, cachant son visage, sa bouche, entre ses doigts, essayant de s’empêcher de crier et de rameuter tout le Temple. Bientôt, il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre plus qu’à quatre pattes, le torse d’Obi-Wan contre son dos. La bouche du plus âgé se trouvait à quelques millimètres de son oreille.</p>
<p>— Anakin, murmurait-il à bout de souffle. Anakin…</p>
<p>Celui-ci ne put que répondre en gémissant, écartant ses doigts.</p>
<p>— Tu es tellement bon Anakin. Je t’aime. Tellement. Anakin.</p>
<p>— Oooo… Obi-Wan, gémit-il difficilement.</p>
<p>Soudain, Anakin se rendit compte de toute la pression accumulée dans son bas-ventre. Il n’allait pas tarder à jouir, il lui manquait un rien pour basculer. Se tortillant légèrement, il réussit à passer sa main gauche sous son ventre pour se saisir de son sexe demandant. Il eut à peine besoin de le serrer dans sa main qu’il se sentait déjà au bord du gouffre.</p>
<p>— Obi… Obi-Wan, tenta-t-il de prévenir.</p>
<p>— Vas-y Anakin, encouragea le plus âgé. Je vais… aussi…</p>
<p>Anakin en gémit de soulagement, se caressant avec plus d’ardeur. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour atteindre l’orgasme.</p>
<p>Sa vision se brouilla, lui montrant du blanc. Tous ses muscles se tendirent, jusqu’à ses doigts de pieds. Un long gémissement s’échappa de sa gorge. Ses oreilles semblèrent se boucher, ne captant plus les encouragements de son Maître.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’il put reprendre conscience de lui-même, Obi-Wan déposait des baisers, bouche ouverte, sur son épaule. Ses mouvements de hanches étaient désordonnés, montrant qu’il était lui aussi proche de la fin. Quelques coups de bassin supplémentaire, et Obi-Wan se tendit à son tour, enfonçant sa queue le plus loin possible dans le corps d’Anakin, le faisant gémir. Puis, lorsque son propre orgasme se dissipa, il s’allongea sur lui, respirant fort.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien ? demanda Obi-Wan lorsqu’il put reprendre une respiration plus calme, déposant ses lèvres sur la joue d’Anakin.</p>
<p>— Oui, souffla Anakin. Tout va bien.</p>
<p>Et peut-être que c’était vrai.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu !</p>
<p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :)</p>
<p>Vous pouvez me retrouver <a href="https://6starlight6-fanfiction.tumblr.com/">ici</a> où j'essaye de poster des nouvelles XD</p>
<p>Prenez soin de vous ! A la prochaine !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.</p><p>Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit <a href="https://6starlight6-fanfiction.tumblr.com/">@6Starlight6-fanfiction</a> où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit <a href="https://6starlight6.tumblr.com/">@6Starlight6</a> où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.</p><p>Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>